Better than Paradise
by RansomWritings
Summary: Based off the novel New Moon, Bella knows about Jacob and the other shape-shifters. She's just starting to find happiness again with her new family when her old friend/neighbor shows up. How will she be able to explain why the boys are so big and why they randomly shake. One wolf imprints on Bella but hides it from her and another imprints on her best friend.
1. Ch 1 She's Back

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned my Stephanie Meyer not me**

_This Story is set during New Moon, Bella has discovered Jacob is a werewolf and finding happiness again in La Push._

**_Bella's POV_**

I was helping Emily in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the boys before they got back from patrolling. We worked in silence side by side occasionally smiling up at one another. Right at twelve I hear the boys call or noise they make at each other signaling their arrival.

"Hey Bella, I'm beginning to think your going to move in, with all the time you spend here." Sam says before wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Not a bad idea, I could use some help around the kitchen." Emily smiles at me as I giggle.

Jacob comes up to me and plays with my hair before grabbing a drink. "You look happy Bella" He says before joining his brothers at the table.

Everyone greets me except for Paul, he'll never get over that I know about them without being an imprint. Jared had no problem with it and well Embry loves that I know, since I could introduce him to girls from Forks.

'And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheat '

My phone goes off all the sudden, but it's too far away for me to get it on time. Paul grabs it and shuts it off annoyed.

"That's the dumbest song I've ever heard" He grumbles and tosses the phone at me, which Jacob had to catch.

"I love her, do you know she went to school in Forks before she moves out to California. That didnt sound like the song though" Emily gossips to me about the very last person I thought I hear from.

"That's because it was her singing it without music" I say quietly, only Jacob knows the truth.

Nicole was my best friend growing up in Forks and my neighbor, I played with her until I moved, then I only saw her when I saw my dad. Then she moved to California and Charlie took me to visit her. I was there when she was discovered for her singing talent. What I couldn't figure out is why she was calling me, when I haven't seen or heard from her in eight years. Thanks to Paul I'll never know, speaking of which I hear another argument coming on.

"Of course you hate that song Lahote its aimed at a guy just like you. A cheater or player as you call yourself." Jared says.

"She wishes she dated me" Paul says putting his hands behind his head.

"She'd hate you" I say without thinking it through and immediately regret it.

Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Embry break out laughing, Paul glares at me and Emily looks at and smiles.

"You got that right, I met her before and she's too smart to fall for your tricks" Emily laughs

"How would either of you know?" He asks

"Well I grew up with her next door to me when I first lived in Forks." I decide to defend myself.

"I think went to school with her before she moved, but I never knew her." Emily says laughing with me.

All the boys are now frozen at the fact that I know a celebrity they've all had sex dreams about I'm sure. Not that I want to think about that. Although Sam only has eyes for Emily. Paul grabs some food and walks out the house all mad, like usual. Who knows or cares where he's going. I give everyone a plate and they let Emily and I pick what we want first, before they chow down everything.

We're all talking and laughing when Sam and Emily's doorbell rings. Sam goes to answer when I notice a skinny little blonde wearing leggings and a sparkly shirt, and sunglasses, standing at the screen door. I think I know why Nicole called me...


	2. Ch 2 Meet Nicole

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it, what was she doing here? How am I supposed to explain all these giant men? Oh you know they're all cousins and it's just some good genes they got. Yeah that could work, maybe.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. Charlie and Billy said I could find Bella Swan here. I tried calling but she never picked up." She explained to Sam at the door.

"Well, dont be rude Sam let the poor girl inside. Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's finance, the man standing there just staring." She said elbowing Sam in the process.

All the boys got up to get a look at the mystery girl, from Jacob and Embry's shoves to one another, one was hoping to imprint. At least that's what I think they were doing. Ew, were they drooling? I wish I could smack them but it'd just hurt me more. I watched as my best friend walked into the room taking off her sunglasses and shaking out her long wavy hair.

"Oh my god Bella, look how beautiful you are! Even prettier than you were when we were kids!" She ran over to hug me and I hugged her back.

"I always thought Bella was pretty." Embry called from behind us.

"I'm sure you did." Nicole looked at him and smiled, "Oh my Jacob Black, look at you all buffed up!" She took a look at everyone. "Well there must be something in the water here that's not in California." She laughed and everyone joined her.

"Nicole Wolff, I thought you were too famous for little old La Push and Forks" Jacob replied.

"What are you doing here Nicole, not that I'm not thrilled." I pipe up finally.

"Well for one I missed you so much, and second I have a concert in Seattle and Port Angelas and I'll be around for a month promoting things. So I figured why not stay here? I told Charlie and he said to keep it a surprise, and so..."

Nicole was cut off by none other than Paul bargaining in ruining everything. Luckily he was too distracted by something outside to notice Nicole, before he moved into the kitchen. Everyone ignored him and focused back on us.

"Here you are?!' I finish for Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I disturbed you and your friends. I just couldn't wait to see you. Well I guess I'll see you at home." She smiled at me.

"No, please stay I want you to meet everyone and hang out with us, right Emily?" I looked to Emily and she nodded but looked past me.

"Hey did you guys know there's a red mustang parked outside your house." Paul said from behind Nicole.

I watched him as he checked out her ass with no shame at all. Nicole froze at the sound of his voice as if she recognized it. She shook her head a little, only enough for me to catch, before turning around to face Paul.

"Actually Lahote, the mustang is mine." She turned to him with her hands on her hips giving attittude.

First of all, where did that little 5'7" girl get all her confidence to stand up to a guy 6'3" and did I mention he can turn into a wolf. Second thing, no one has ever talked to Paul like that without setting him off. Third did she just call him by his last name, how do they know each other? I looked around to see everyone else thinking the same thing, except Paul. He had a strange look on his face actually, he was froze staring down at Nicole like, like she was what was holding him down on earth.

"NO!" I yelled as soon as I realized what happened. Everyone immediately looked at me to Paul to Nicole. Nicole looked away from Paul to raise her eyebrow at me.

Paul's POV

I came back to Sam and Emily's after a quick run. I put on my cut off shorts and headed inside to get something to eat. It sounded like Bella was on the phone with someone or something. Or maybe someone was here, don't know don't care. That ride outside was nice though, I wish I could drive around in a mustang and bang chicks in the back seat of it. I head back into the living room and see a hot blonde talking to Bella. Of course I checked out her ass, it was one of the nicest asses I've seen in awhile.

"Hey did you guys know there's a red mustang parked outside your house?" I asked wondering if it could be her car, no way.

" Actually Lahote, the mustang is mine." She turned around to face me with her hands on her hips. No other than Nicole herself. The girl who caught me cheating on her best friend, who was my girlfriend, with her other friend. The little bitch herself except those eyes.

The second I looked into her blue eyes my whole world stopped. The only thing keeping me on this planet was her, it was like a blind man seeing for the first time. My imprint.

"NO!" Bella yelled, pulling me out of my trance and causing my imprint to turn away from me.

"Paul can I speak to you outside?" Sam said to me, I just nodded my head and went outside. Not realizing Jared, Jacob, and Embry followed us.

"Did you just imprint on Nicole?" They all asked at the same time already knowing the answer.

"Obviously, I did. Just one problem she hates my guts for something that happened 8 years ago." They all looked at me waiting to explain.

"I was dating her best friend, Jessica, and one day Lauren, their other friend, jumped on me. Gave me a blow job and Nicole caught us in the act." They all just stared at me.

"It's been 8 years man I'm sure she's over it. I mean it's not like you cheated on her." Sam said hesitantly, shrugging and slapping me on the back.

Emily came outside smiling at me. "I can;t believe it you actually imprinted. I'm so happy for you Paul." She gave me hug before moving to Sam.

"I don't think it's going to be easy" Jacob said, just as Bella and the most beautiful girl in the whole world walked outside looking at us.


	3. Ch 3 Not a Fan

Question do you guys want it to be Bella and Jacob or Bella and Embry?

Nicole's POV

"Hey did you guys know there's a red mustang parked outside your house." I knew that voice, when someone betrays your best friend you remember it no matter what, even if it's been years since I saw either one. Paul Lahote the player of the rez.

I slightly shook my head before turning around to face him, immediately putting my hands on my hips giving attitude. "Actually Lahote, the mustang is mine."

Oh boy did I enjoy watching his mouth drop open, nobody ever talked to Paul like that except me apparently. But when he finally made eye contact with me he just froze as if I just slapped him across the face and he went into shock. The more I stared back at him the more freaked out I got, he started to look as if he saw love at first sight which is stupid because I've seen him before.

"NO!" Bella shouted, causing me to turn away from Paul to look at her.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, the guy who answered the door asked to see Paul outside. That left me alone with Bella and the girl Emily who I kind of remember except she didn't have those scars before.

"Everything okay Bella, I can go if I ruined your plans. I just wanted to stop in and say hi and see how you were."

"No, no stay really. I want you to get to know my family, and we need to catch up. Um you already met Emily, Sam's fiance." She said.

"And Sam is the one that answered the door?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes, the one next to Jacob was Embry and Jared was next to him." She explained.

"Great, Embry was the one with the crush on you right?" I laugh making her blush just like old times.

"You'll learn Embry is a huge flirt to all the im-girls" Emily told me laughing with me.

"How do you know Paul?" Bella asks me looking out the door at the boys talking about something.

"Oh he dated Jessica, my old friend, but then he cheated on her with my ex-friend Lauren. I think they were in your grade right?" Bella nods as I explain.

"So you're not a fan of Paul?" Emily asked knowing full well he imprinted on her.

"No, absolutely not unless he's changed and treating girls the way he should. Or if he's felt the pain from a girl that's as equal to what he's caused. No I'm not a fan, it'd take a lot to make me like him." I smile knowing just how much I hate cheaters.

I look outside to see Paul heading toward my baby or car. I walk outside to give him a piece of my mind. Seeing in the corner of my eye Emily and Bella following me.

"Touch my baby and I will cut off your hand boy." I take my stance on the porch getting defensive.

Paul didn't like that too much and went ahead and touched my car whistling, just to spite me. I watched him warning him with my eyes to stop it. He took my warning and decided to fire me up more by opening the car door. Finally I marched right up to him practically charging him. I slapped his cocky face with all my might. The shock factor on his part made it all the more better.

For a moment time seemed at a stand still as he turned to face me again slamming the car door shut. He started to shake all over, but I wasn't scared at that moment. Even as I watched his eyes turn black as he glared down at me. I could hear someone telling Sam to do something but I ignored them. As I looked into Paul's eyes I saw something else, more animal like than human. Almost as if he was a puppy being trained and I was the owner punishing him.

"Paul calm down, you need to calm down." Sam yelled to Paul.

I still didn't move away as someone tugged on my arm to pull me away from him, I stayed grounded. Slowly I reached up and touched where I just hit him, it was turning red. I could feel the stinging in my hand still. I just held my hand there and he almost leaned into my touch.

"I'm... I'm sorry" I said, even though I was glad I did it.

He stopped shaking completely and put his hand over mine. "Is your hand okay?" He whispered to me.

As soon as he said that I realized how much my hand was in pain. It was tingling and felt like it was on fire. I know for a fact that it isn't normal when you slap someone, not that I slap a lot of people. I pulled my hand back and cradled it. I let whoever was puling me away take me with them in the house. They sat me down at the table telling me to wait a sec, I watched as Jacob went in the kitchen and brought back ice.

"Well Wolff, you still got all that spunk in you that I remember." He laughed placing the ice on my hand.

"Thanks Black." I smile at him.

I look to see Bella, Embry, and Emily come inside all looking at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Bella did you still wanna go cliff diving?" Embry asked looking eager to get out.

"Umm... well" She looked at me unsure.

"Sounds like fun, maybe I could sit on the beach." I suggest.

"I'll stay with you while they all go jumping, I prefer not to." Emily smiles at me and I smile back.

"Someone is going to have to drive my car. I promise not to slap them" I laugh a little as we walk outside to the car. I notice Paul, Jared, and Sam are gone.

"Jacob and I will go in my truck, Embry can drive your car with you and Emily?" Bella suggests.

Embry grins at the idea and we all nod in agreement. It was a short little ride to the La Push beach, Embry drove great as I made small talk with Emily. Turned out her and I were a lot alike, we were gunna get along just fine. They informed me of a bonfire happening Friday and suggested I should go to it. And it just so happens that I have that day off from shows or interviews. Bella and the boys went up a trail to lead to the cliffs as Emily and I sat out on a towel having girl talk and giggling over nonsense.

I watched as the boys as they flew off the edges of the rocks as if it were nothing to them. Finally Bella went and did a girly pencil jump like most of us would have. Emily and I cheered even though they couldn't hear us. We saw the other three boys joy them and jump off the rocks too. Eventually when they got tired of it, some stayed in the ocean swimming. I watched as Sam came out and over to Emily kissing her scars until he reached her lips. I decided to get up and give them some space, walking along the shore not paying attention. Suddenly I knocked into something or rather someone.

"Just who I needed to talk to" I heard him say...


	4. Ch 4 I Can Explain

Nicole's POV

I'm pretty sure I knew who it was but I just glanced up to confirm that it was in fact Paul. He towered over me shirtless. I know it was nice out but not nice enough to run around shirtless, come on.

"What did you want to talk to me about Paul?" I asked even though I didn't want to know.

"Um, well I don't know how to phrase this why don't you walk with me?" He stuttered looking really nervous.

"Fine, but one wrong move and I'm screaming rape." I threatened and he just chuckled at me.

We walked along standing far apart, not to be confused as a couple, I was silent waiting for him to speak up.

"I know your not going to believe me when I tell you this..." He started and paused deep in thought.

"Just spit it out Lahote and maybe I'll surprise you."

"I just want to explain myself to you, I'm not the guy you think I am. I'm different I swear, I would never cheat on someone or hurt them like that on purpose." This time I started laughing and he glared, "why are you laughing?"

"You're right I don't believe you. You really except me to believe you cheating on Jessica was an accident. What did Lauren just trip onto your dick and your pants happen to fall down." I continued to chuckle.

"Hey, you haven't heard my side of the story, and I know for a fact you heard Lauren's and you forgave her. It takes two to tango and I'm not saying it's an accident because I am at fault I know that."

I stopped laughing after that, the Paul I knew would have never admitted that, I hear him out.

"You make a good point I'll hear you out." I say as I sit on a piece of driftwood seeing Emily and Sam in the distance watching us but I turn away.

"Lauren was supposed to be tutoring me that night at her house, and at first that's what we were doing. Except she sucked at Algebra as much as I did." I smirked at that knowing it was true. "I asked to use her bathroom and she told to use the one in her room for some stupid reason, she showed me to the bathroom and said she'd go wait downstairs. When I came out of the bathroom she was completely naked and I was a horny 17 year old boy and let my other head do the talking for me. Well you know the rest since you walked in on it." He signed at the end with his head down.

"Thank you for being honest with me Paul and owning up to what you did. I guess you have changed a little, maybe its from those boys you hang out with. You all look like brothers." I chuckle.

"I consider them my brothers. Thanks for listening, and we're getting together for a bonfire on Friday, you should come." He looks at me nervous again.

"What like a date." I tease him until I see the look on his face get more stressed out. "I'll be there if Bella will be." His face light up when I said that.

"I'm sure Jacob or Embry already invited her. Come on." He gets up and starts to head over to Sam and Emily.

I follow along next to him, feeling that we could be friends and hopefully civilized as we were just now. Emily has a huge grin on her face as I walk over and Sam has his arms wrapped around her staring down at her happily.

"I'm so glad he's finally told you, now I wont be the only imprint." Emily says.

Immediately Sam and Paul freeze and stare each other down. It takes me a minute to process what Emily has said.

"The only what? What's an imprint, sounds painful." I look around at everyone.

Bella's POV

Cliff diving has become one of my favorite past time with Jacob and I don't mind when Embry joins in, he's become a close friend with me these past couple of weeks. Now Quil is joining the pack too as of today. We're just waiting for him to phase back, according to Jared they still haven't gotten him to phase back yet.

I go to the edge again getting nervous all over again, when Jacob grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Ready, I'll go with you." I nod right before we jump.

I let go of Jacob as he goes into a dive and I just flail my arms and fall instead screaming in joy the whole way down. And just like that the rush is over. I swim to the top of the water to find Jacob waiting for me.

"Your shivering we should get out." He laughs at me and swims ahead but not to fast for me not to be able to catch up. We swim in and start top head to the group when we notice them all frozen. "Something happened."

Paul POV

What did Emily just say? Why would Sam tell her or make her believe I was telling Nicole I imprinted on her. She's not ready for this, she just forgave me for my past. How is she supposed to react to me being a shape-shifter oh and by the way sometimes we find our soul-mates. If you couldn't guess I'm your imprint. Yeah that will go over well, especially since she's a celebrity and 100s of guys think she's their soul mate.

Calm down Paul you don't want to phase in front of her. Don't think about all those guys with her poster in their room. Especially don't think about what they do while staring at her photo. Shit, stop shaking, stop it, say something to her. Please someone answer her, I have nothing.


	5. Ch 5 Secret's Out

**Bella's POV**

Jacob and I start running over to Sam, Emily, Nicole, and Paul. We could see Paul starting to phase and struggling to hold it together, typical Paul. Jacob makes it to them first grabbing Nicole and pulling her away from Paul, in order to protect her. This only makes Paul angrier and he begins to shake uncontrollably.

"PAUL CALM DOWN!" Sam tries to order him, but the process has already begun.

I watch as Jacob leaps over Nicole in mid-air he's a wolf, Paul has already taken on his wolf form. Jacob tackles Paul fighting him into the woods before anyone else sees them. I turn to check on Nicole hoping she missed what just happened. From the tears in her eyes I can tell she didnt miss a beat.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" She screams as more tears fall down her face.

Sam ignores her shifting into a wolf and snapping at Jacob and Paul to get in the woods. I see Paul trying to go over to Nicole and whining to get her her attention. I didn't even hear Embry and Jared come up to us in human form. Embry catches Nicole just in time as she faints to the ground.

"Sam told us to take her to Bella's house, but she might need medical attention." Jared smirks a little as he tells us.

"Guess the dog's out of the bag now." Embry laughs carrying her back to the cars.

"We'll bring her to Billy's, he'll know what to do while Sam deals with those two." Emily says.

I just hold on Nicole's hand as we head back to the cars. Embry lays her in the back seat of her car and I lay her head in my lap playing with her hair. Emily sits in back with me under Nicole's legs as Jared drives and Embry sits in the passenger seat..

"I can't believe she fainted" Jared laughs with Embry.

"And she yelled what the hell is wrong with you people! Even Bella handled it better than her." Embry cracks up.

"You idiots I already knew you were wolves when you phased in front of me." I yell at them.

"Bella's right in Jacob hadn't moved Nicole out of the way, who knows what Paul would have done." Embry says.

"Paul wouldn't have phased if Jacob hadn't grabbed her, he was calming down until Jacob grabbed her, he got defensive and jealous." Emily spoke up.

We all considered what she said and I realized Paul was calming down just looking at Nicole but then Jacob grabbed her and moved her away from him. That's when Paul phased causing Jacob to phase, it makes sense.

"Five bucks Jacob takes him" Embry says.

"No way he grabbed Paul girl, Jacobs done for" Jared says as we pull into Billy's driveway.

Billy rolls onto the porch as we all file out of the car, Embry carrying Nicole again. Billy shakes his head at us and rolls back into the house as we follow behind him. Embry lays Nicole onto Jacobs bed to rest as we all sit around the table except Emily. She goes into the kitchen to starts cooking.

"What did Paul and Jacob do now?" Billy asks, knowing all too well.

"Paul imprinted on Nicole, then Paul got mad over nothing, Jacob grabbed Nicole out of the way. Paul phased then Jacob and Sam is dealing with them." Embry explains as Billy nods not surprised.

I look around for my dad, he was supposed to go fishing with Billy today I thought.

"He got called into work Bella" Billy explains knowing I was looking for him.

"Oh" I say smiling at Billy.

The front door opens and in walks Quil with a goofy grin on his face even though he has a black eye.

"I did it guys!" Jared and Embry smile at him.

"Awesome bro, what's up with your eye?" Embry asks.

"Oh, I ran into Paul and Jacob and Sam. Well once I saw Paul thinking about Nicole I remembered my fantasies about her when she first got famous and Paul turned on me." Quil chuckles sitting down at the table.

"Oh man we're all in for it when we phase and let slip that we had crushes on his imprint before we knew her." Embry says looking to Jared laughing a little.

"You guys are gross" I say as Billy chuckles at them and hands Quil some ice to speed up the healing process.

We hear the door open and close again, Sam walks in and goes straight to Emily to make sure she's okay. Jacob and Paul walk in punching each other and laughing. Paul scans the room for Nicole and frowns when he doesn't see her. Jacob takes a seat next to Quil and smacks his back and smiles.

"Sorry about your eye Quil." Paul apologizes and all out mouths drop open except Quils.

"No problem man I didn't know." Quil shrugs it off.

"Is she okay?" Paul asks ignoring our shocked faces.

Jared jerks his head toward Jacob's bedroom. Paul heads off to see her only to be stopped by Sam. Sam holds his hand against Paul's chest and has a silent conversation with him and Paul nods.

"I'll do my best to help her cope, you know I have too." Paul says as he heads into the bedroom.

"Did Paul apologize to you or am I imaging things?" I ask Quil and everyone.

Embry wraps his arm around me, "Looks like our boy is growing up." We hear Paul's low growl from the bedroom and we all crack up. An hour later Nicole wakes up, we all know too because we hear her scream.

"Get away from me!" Nicole is screaming as Paul comes running out. "Bella!" She calls for me.

"Paul what happened?" I ask heading over to Jacob's room.

"She woke up and took one look at me and well you know the rest cause she started screaming." I can tell he's mad as he leaves the house. I go into the bedroom to see a distraught Nicole.

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions!**


	6. Ch 6 Bonding Time

**Nicole's POV**

I sit up in the bed I'm in trying so hard not to cry, but I've had the worst nightmare of my life involving Bella's friends. When Bella walks into the room I immediately start crying and she just hugs me rubbing soothing circles on my back. That's how I know it wasn't a dream but it actually happened since Bella was there.

"I need to go to my hotel, Bella." I sniffle into her shoulder.

"Nonsense your going to stay with Charlie and me while your here, I haven't seen you years we need to catch up." She pulls away smiling at me and I smile back nodding my head.

"Can we go there now?" I ask and she nods leading me out of what I think is Jacob's house if my memory serves me right. I avoid making eye contact with the people at the table as we head out. I wait for Bella in my car while she says bye to everyone. I let her drive to her house and it helps calm me down.

"Nicole do you want to talk about it?" Bella asks after an awkward silence takes up the car.

"It was just a bad dream Bella" I say still in denial and I think she buys my lie, I know what I saw.

We arrive shortly to Bella's house, luckily away from La Push and everything. I follow Bella inside and watch her make up the guest room. I decide to lie down and nap, Bella leaves me be saying something about getting dinner at the store. I wake up three hours later to arguing coming from downstairs. I can make put Bella's voice but I'm not sure who the others are.

"Your going to freak her out it's better if you let her come to you." I hear Bella

"I know but everything in my bones is telling me to explain myself to her, I have to tell her anyways, she's going to hear the legends on Friday." I hear another voice.

"Then give her until Friday, I'll help ease her into everything so she wont be so freaked out, Emily can help me too." Bella says.

"Bella and I can help her come to terms with you being a shape-shifter, let her see the good in you turning into a wolf." I hear Emily's voice pipe up.

"Paul I'm afraid they're right. As much as you need to see Nicole, she's not ready to see you, I'm sorry man." I think that may have been Sam but I could be wrong.

I decide to go downstairs and peek at who's here without anyone noticing. They continue to discuss me thinking I'm asleep. I tip-toe down the stairs and peek over the railing only to make eye contact with Paul. I see sympathy in his eyes as he looks at me. I stare back at him wide-eyed I'm sure and stay frozen as Emily, Sam, and Bella turn to see what Paul is looking at.

"Hey sleepy head you hungry?" Bella asks me. I nod my head as if I'm a child and come down the stairs. As I walk by Paul I swear I hear him whisper "I'm so sorry."

Emily squeezes my arm and smiles at me and I smile back. Sam gives me a tiny smile and steps back from me as if he knows I'm afraid of him and Paul. That's when it hits me what if Bella is one too and Emily. What if I'm just dinner to all four of them.

"Are you all shape-shifters?" I decide to just ask, using the word Emily used.

"No Bella and Emily wish they were though." Sam chuckles bumping Emily with his elbow.

"It's not what you think Nicole. They aren't dangerous in a sense, they want to protect their land and people not harm anyone." Emily explains.

I just kind of nod to let her know I heard her and understand but the whole wolf thing is freaking me out. As much as I love wolves and dogs, watching someone turn into one is scary.

"I also have some bad news." Bella says to me and I wait for her to continue, "I have to stay in La Push for reasons, I'll tell you soon but not right now. Charlie will have to come too for his safety, he's staying at the Blacks' and I'm staying at Emily and Sam's."

"Oh, okay well I'll just stay in a hotel like I originally planned." I say not worried at all.

"Actually sweetie your going to have to stay in La Push, what Bella is talking about involves your safety too and the boys cant protect you if your at a hotel." Emily tells me as I sit down with my plate of spaghetti.

"Tonight?" I ask freaked out.

"No tonight they'll be some of us watching over the house, but we can't patrol here 24/7 and protect our land. That's why you'll all stay in La Push after tonight, till it's safe." Sam tells me.

"Is there any hotels I can stay in La Push, where will I go?" I ask getting nervous.

"Actually, you'll stay in my guest room at my place." Paul says nervously and I stare at him wide-eyed again.

"Why can't I stay with Bella?"

"We'd love to have you if our place was big enough, plus the pack always meets there and we don't want to overwhelm you there, when you don't know all the boys well. And Paul is the only other one with room for you. Embry's mom doesn't know about him, Quil is new to the pack and lives with his grandfather, and Jared lives at with his sisters." Emily explains.

"You're not going to eat me or anything weird like that are you?" I ask Paul, he chuckles.

"I could never do that to you, I promise. And no worries I'm barely home so you'll have the place to yourself." Paul tells me and it makes me feel a little better.

"As long as this doesn't get out to the paparazzi or anything you guys." I agree for Bella's sake, Bella and Emily smile at me. "I have to call my agent. Excuse me"

**Bella's POV**

While Nicole was napping, Sam brought my truck back with Emily and Paul. I don't know why Jacob didn't come hopefully he's moving on from me. Sam and Paul spotted Victoria earlier today in the woods by my house. They figured out that she's after me, I could have told them that if I knew she was back.

We've decided to have Nicole, Charlie, and me stay in La Push for the time being. Now we just have to determine how to break it to Nicole that she's going to stay with Paul in his guest room, it used to be his mom's room I guess. As I'm arguing with Paul not to go upstairs and tell Nicole himself she comes downstairs...

***After Nicole leaves***

"Well that went better than I thought, do you think she's in shock?" Emily asks. I just shrug.

"I want to get you home Emily before it's too dark, Paul get some rest before your on patrol. I'll send some of the guys over to set up Nicole's room if you like?" Sam says.

"I've got ready already she'll just need her clothes, I'll come tomorrow to pick her up. Or maybe I should call first?" Paul ask, never in my life have I heard Paul so unsure of himself.

"Call first then come get her. And wear more than just cut offs, it might help." I suggest and he nods heading out with Sam and Emily. Just as I'm about to head upstairs Charlie comes home telling me he's gunna stay with Billy for the week since he's not doing well and Jacob has school. So that's what lie they told him to get him to stay, good.

"That's great dad, by the way Nicole is here she's staying the night but leaving tomorrow to stay at a hotel. I could only get her for a night." I tell Charlie.

"Well why are you talking to me when you could be catching up with her?" He chuckles as I walk upstairs.

Nicole and I build a fort and talk under it for hours just like we used too. We laugh our asses off before things turn serious, and I end up telling her everything about Edward and the Cullens. She listens to me without interruption and holds me as I cry myself to sleep.

**Nicole's POV**

I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate this Edward guy and what he did to my best friend. It broke my heart to have her crying in my arms as she fell asleep. That's when I hear howling outside and I know it's the boys. I don't think I'll ever get used to this, I thought fame was weird turns out normal life is weirder.

I get up and look out Bella's window, I see two wolves below. The silver one stares into my eyes and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. That wolf is gorgeous, I stay frozen just gazing into it's eyes. The other wolf appears to be crying looking longingly into Bella's window. Something tells me he's crying for Bella or with her because he loves her. It's too dark to make out his color, I can only see the silver one in the dim moonlight. Finally I turn away to get some rest.


	7. Ch 7 Moving

**Paul's POV**

I was outside Bella's house patrolling when I saw her come to the window. It made my wolf so happy to see her, even happier when she stared into my eyes. Finally seeing the real me without fainting. Looking into her eyes I could see she wasn't afraid but guarded. So we can be together I thought. She didn't even notice Embry next to me crying for his imprint, Bella was upset so, so was he.

_Hey man are you ever going to tell Bella the truth about what happened when you first met? _I thought to him.

_I cant even tell my mom about me being a werewolf. Besides she's wants Jacob. _I sigh in my head at his response.

_You know she's not with Jacob, you just don't want to hurt him until her imprints. You'll be waiting forever. Bella will never love Jake and we all know it. You could help her heal Embry then maybe you'll grow the balls to tell her. And if you ever need a place to stay you can stay with me, when your mom gets on your case._

_Thanks man. Maybe I'll talk to Bella tomorrow, I wanna show her something anyways. _He goes on to show me a place he found one time out patrolling and how it made him think of Bella.

Nicole was gone from the window, probably asleep so I decided to run around the house to double check there was nothing there. _Coast is clear no red head._ I told Embry, we stayed out there until Sam and Jacob came in the morning to take over. I ran home and took a shower and cleaned up my room alittle. I dared to enter my mom's room to give Nicole fresh towels but I couldn't stand to stay in there too long. I popped popcorn like Emily suggested and ate it seconds after it came out of the microwave.

I decided to get some rest before I headed over to pick up Nicole and bring her here. As I fell asleep I dream of her cooking in the kitchen as I came home from picking up our kids from school. I came up behind her and gave her neck a nuzzle as I held her waist. She turned in my arms and kissed my jaw.

"My favorite wolf returns with our pups." She smiles and it's the most amazing thing in the world. When I wake up I need another shower to get rid of my erection.

**Nicole's POV**

That night I dream of a silver wolf walking along with me in the woods. He makes me laugh as he nuzzles his nose into my neck and gives me a big sloppy lick. "Stop it! Gross!" I exclaim as he smiles before jogging behind some trees. Out comes a shirtless man holding my favorite flower tiger lilies, I look up to see...

"Nicole wake up!" Bella screams shaking me.

"What the hell Bella?" I sit up shaking my head, I wont know who my mystery man is.

"Sorry but we're leaving soon. I thought you'd want to shower before Paul comes to get you." Bella laughs. "I mean you did say his name a few times in your sleep"

"I did not! At least I don't snore!" I defend myself.

"Charlie was the one snoring" Bella laughs harder as I get up to go shower.

"Then you both have that in common." I say to her before leaving the room.

"I do NOT SNORE!" Bella calls after me, I just laugh knowing full well she does just not as loud as her father.

I take a shower and blow dry my hair wavy, I look to see a long sleeve shirt with a wolf on it folded on the hamper for me and a pair of yoga pants. Thank god Bella left me clothes since my suit case was lost at the airport. My agent was still shipping clothes to me, but I'll have to go shopping today. Maybe Emily will go with me since Bella hates shopping. I come out of the bathroom to grab my purse.

"Hey thanks for the clothes Bella." I say as I come downstairs.

"Oh they aren't mine, Emily brought them." Bella says just as I see Emily standing there.

"They used to fit me, but I've gained some wait and figured they'd fit you. Bella told me your suitcase was lost."

"Yeah, maybe we could go shopping today and get some clothes for me." I suggest and Emily nods her head.

"Sure, Bella you wouldn't mind cooking for the boys today would you? I know you'd rather do that than shop." We all laugh as the doorbell rings.

"That must be Paul." Bella states, she goes to the door seeing that I'm not moving. "Hey Paul come on in." 

"Thank you Bella now where's my roommate at?" I hear Paul say as he walks into the room wearing a shirt for once. "There she is!"

"There's no way in hell we're sharing a room Lahote." I say.

"Well that took all the fun out of my plans." He laughs "Just kidding, I have your room all set up down the hall from me, unless you rather me sleep downstairs on the couch."

"Of course not, it's your house you can sleep in your own room." I shake my head grabbing my purse and a toaster strudel Bella made for us.

"Come on princess I'll drive, seeing how you don't know where your going." Paul says taking a toaster strudel from Bella that she offered him.

"Can't I just follow you?" I ask confused.

"No because I walked here since my car is in the shop right now." He starts to head out only stopping to see if I'm following.

"Bye guys see you later!" I hug Emily and Bella following Paul.

I eat my breakfast to avoid talking to him. He keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye thinking I don't notice it. I decide to just look out the window waiting for this ride to be over.

"You can decorate your room however you like, I don't mind" Paul finally says looking at me.

"Thank you" I say looking briefly peeking at him.

"Jesus Nicole you act as if I'm locking you up in a dungeon or making you my servant, when all I'm trying to do is protect you!" He yells at me causing me to look at him now.

"Protecting me from what exactly? No one has cared to share the details with me so excuse me if I'm not to pleased to be staying with you instead of in a suite." I yell back.

"Fine go ahead and be on your own. Let the fucking leech kill you and then Bella will forever blame herself for your death! If that's what you want FINE!"

"What!? What do you mean by leech?" I ask as Paul pulls over to the side of the road.

"A vampire, that's what I call them or bloodsucker. There's one out there after Bella, since your her friend it might go after you. That's why we want you to stay in La Push with someone from the pack." He says holding the bridge of his nose. I don't realize I', crying till he says something. "Please Nicole, don't cry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not your fault. I just can't deal with all of this, your a werewolf and now there's vampires and Bella dated one that crushed her heart." I sniffle.

Paul starts driving and pulls into a driveway staying silent. He helps me out of the car and leads me to my room and lays me down.

"Get some rest I'll bring you something to help you relax" He tells me.

I nod my head and lay back under the covers trying to make myself stop crying. Paul comes back and hands me some hot chocolate with milk. I notice he seems uncomfortable in this room and I realize it's the master room. Why wouldn't he stay in the master room if it was his house?

"Thank you Paul." I whisper sipping my hot chocolate.

"It's okay you've had a rough couple of days, I get it." He looks down at the floor avoiding looking around.

"Hey you alright? You seem really uncomfortable." I decide to just ask.

"Umm... well it's just this used to be my mom's room. She left me two years after my dad passed away." He tells me still looking at the floor.

"Oh my god Paul I'm so sorry. Lets go downstairs, I wont stay in here if it bothers you." I get up and he leads me downstairs.

"I want you to have a room while your staying here. Please feel free to redecorate, I just can't bring myself to do it." He sits on the couch and I join him.

"Do you really want me to clean out the room?" He shakes his head.

"Not yet. I want to be able to help." He whispers.

"Then I'll stay on the couch for now." He shakes his head.

"No you can take my room, I'll stay on the couch. If Embry comes over ever he can have the other couch."

We talk for awhile about all the boys, he tells me about each of them calling them his brothers. It's so great to see his eyes light up as he talks about them and their adventures. I learn that Jared is his best friend and took him in after his mom left. He tells me on Friday I can hear all the legends of their tribe and pack. It'll help me understand and cope with everything he promises. I can't even remember how I ended up falling asleep in Paul's lap.

**Please review if you want more!**


	8. Ch 8 Imprint

A/N: In this Bella & Kim is 20, Embry & Jacob & Quil 19; Emily & Nicole 23; Paul & Jared 24; Sam 25

**Bella's POV**

Emily comes running inside back a lot earlier from shopping than I expected. Actually now that I look at the clock she's only been gone for 10 minutes.

"Emily, I thought you were going shopping with Nicole?"

"I was, but I got to Paul's and she was asleep. Here look I took a picture because I knew you wouldn't believe me but she was cuddling up on Paul's lap it was the cutest thing ever." Emily hands me her phone which indeed holds a picture of Nicole curled up with her head on Paul's lap as he sleeps.

"Oh my god, that's crazy. You're so creepy for taking a picture but I'm glad you did." I laugh and giggle with Emily over the photo.

"What did Emily take a photo of?" Sam asks walking inside with Jared and Embry, leaving Jacob and Quil on patrol.

"Nicole and Paul sleeping together." Emily giggles knowing she's implying more since the guys secretly love gossip.

"WHAT?!" They all lunge for the phone. Sam grabs it first seeing the photo, then Embry, then Jared.

"Guess she warmed up to him." Sam says hugging Emily.

"I'll see you guys later I want to nap before dinner." Jared leaves winking at Embry.

"Emily do you want to take a walk with me?" Sam asks as Emily nods and they leave, Sam winking at Embry.

"Well they just ditched us." I stare at the door confused.

"Umm well I asked to talk to you privately actually." Embry scratched his head nervously.

"Okay... What is it you wanted to talk about?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I wanted to show you something." He heads toward the back door before turning back to see if I'm following. "You coming or not?"

"I'm coming, let me get some shoes." I laugh following him.

In the woods he takes hold of my hand and helps me over the rocks so I don't trip. I have no idea where we are going when he tells me to wait where I am so he can phase. I wait for a little bit till he walks over and lays on his stomach and signals for me to get on his back. I hesitate until the curiosity kills me and I get on. He begins jogging toward our destination, I only know he's jogging since I've seen him at full speed. I close my eyes from the wind and hold his neck until he stops.

I open my eyes to see I'm standing in a meadow, prettier than the one Edward used to take me. I slide off Embry to look around. There's a little waterfall with a pond, it's surrounded by rocks. Surrounding the meadow are day lilies. Butterflies fly by me making me laugh as they dance. I see a bird house with two hummingbirds on it. There's a rope swings hanging off a tree and the most perfect sitting rocks. I barely notice Embry when we comes over in his human form.

"I've been fixing this place up. I figured it was time to show you, everything about it reminded me of you." He tells me.

I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you." I hug him tight to me. "But why?"

"I should have told this a long time ago. I talked to Jacob about it and he told me it might be better if I waited, but I didn't know it was because he was really jealous. Bella I imprinted on you. That time you were in the meadow back in Forks and we came along and killed that leech. It was the first time I saw you after I phased." He whispers to me.

"Embry what are you talking about?" I ask in shock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you sooner, but then I found this place and figured it would be better if I told you here. Somewhere that reminded me of you perfectly." He told me with more confidence.

"I-I don't know if I can love you back though." I say admitting my fear.

"It's okay Bella, being your imprint I'll be whatever you need me to be remember?" He smiled.

"Of course, you're a sweet heart Embry and I accept your imprint. Promise me we'll take this slow though." I lean up and kiss his cheek causing him to blush. He takes my hand and leads me over to the swing to push me.

"As you wish Bella."

We spend hours together, Embry makes me laugh so hard my rib cage hurts only making me laugh harder. We lay back in the flowers and watch the sunset together holding hands. He even makes me a flower headband that his girl cousins taught him to make. I haven't felt this happy in forever, even Edward never made me this happen. Ever so slowly my broken heart heals a little more and I can think about Edward without cringing. When it gets dark Embry phases and has me ride his back. I keep my eyes open this time gazing at the stars in amazement.

Embry walks me to the door holding my hand, he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise to go slow with you, Bella" He takes my hand and kisses it lightly.

"Thank you Embry, I'll see you tomorrow right?" I ask not sure where it came from.

"If you don't see me in your dreams then yes, tomorrow." He smiles and turns to walk away.

Not before I run up to him and hug him. "Thank you again." He chuckles into my hair hugging me back. "Anytime, now I have to patrol otherwise I'd stay with you gorgeous." I let go and head inside.

Sam and Emily are in there sitting on the couch looking at me excitedly but trying to cover it up. They remind me so much of parents waiting for their daughter to come home from her first date. I decide to torture them a little more and head to the kitchen. I hear them get up and follow me.

"Sooo? How'd it go? Where did he take you?" Emily asks not being able to hold it in anymore.

"He took me to a meadow he found that reminded him of the first time he imprinted on me. He told me everything and made the place beautiful. He promised to take it slow with me." I smile just glowing.

"So you accepted?!" Emily shrieks in delight.

"Yea, although I wish he told me sooner but I understand with Ja-"

"Wish who told you what sooner?" Jacob asks walking in. We all freeze unsure what to do.

"Embry told Bella about the imprint and she has accepted." Sam says taking authority since he's alpha.

We all wait for Jacob's response but all we get is a door slamming close as he runs outside. I go to chase after him but Sam stops me with his arm.

"No Bella you'll only make it worse. He needs to learn to accept that you love him as a brother but it can never grow into anything." Sam tells me, I nod understanding no matter how much I know it hurts us both.

"I'm going to bed." I say heading to my room.

"Goodnight Bella." Sam and Emily say to me.

That morning I wake up sweating from all the blankets, I realize I didn't have any nightmares last night though. I roll over to find Embry pressed up against my mattress sleeping with just his cut off shorts. I start to shake him to wake him up. He springs onto his feet looking around the room for a possible threat. He turns and looks down at my shocked face.

"Bella is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine, except there was a wolf sleeping next to my mattress." I giggle at him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I could sense you were upset so I came here after patrol to check on you and you were crying in your sleep so I stayed, then I must have fallen asleep. Shit what time is it? My mom is going to kill me." He looks at the clock and swears again.

"Well get home and sneak in before she wakes up and realizes you weren't home silly." I giggle again.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He looks me over to double check I'm okay.

"Yes now go, you'll see me later remember I live here for the time being." I laugh lightly as he goes out smiling back at me.

**Jacob's POV**

Never in my life did I expect Bella to accept Embry's imprint, that's why I let it go when he did fall for her. Did I expect him to keep it from her for so long, no. I wanted to be the one to tell her and convince her she didn't have to accept it and that she could be with me. I know she loves me and I love her. I've got one more thing up my sleeve though and I know just the person to help.

**Paul's POV**

I guess I fell asleep with Nicole's head in my lap and it was still there when I woke up. As much as I enjoyed bringing her comfort, I decided to carry her upstairs to my room before she woke up and got mad. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in, for a brief second I see her eyes flicker about to open, then she rolls over. I grab an extra pillow for myself and a blanket so I appear more human than wolf to her.

I head downstairs and check my phone to see a text from Jared. It's a picture of Nicole and me sleeping and it says Emily came over and couldn't resist taking a picture of the happy couple. I laugh and text him back to make sure no one else besides us knows or sees the picture. I don't want the paparazzi harassing her over the photo. I save the photo to my phone for myself before setting my alarm for patrol and going to sleep. Barely asleep ten minutes before I hear her scream.

"Nicole?!" I race upstairs to see her sitting up in my bed with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" I go over to her and sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Rather than answering me she buries her face in my chest. I rub circles into her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I keep having really bad nightmares of something from my past. Every time it feels so real and I wake up screaming sometimes." She pulls away wiping her face, even though there's no tears.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault." I reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear without thinking. "It's getting late though you should get some rest, unless you want to stay up."

"I need the sleep I'm still jet lagged from my trip here from France. Do you mind... never mind I'll be fine" She stops herself from asking me something.

"What?"

"Could you stay with me in your wolf form? It helps my anxiety to pet my dog but she's not here." She whispers.

"That's it?" I chuckle then stop myself when I see her blush, "Sure, I'll do it." I take off my shirt getting ready to phase when she holds up her hand.

"Wait! I don't think I can handle watching you phase again." I leave the room phase and trot back in. "Beautiful, remember our deal you cant eat me." I roll my eyes and nudge her to move over.

Nicole lays back into my bed making room for my wolf to lay down. I decide to put my back to her so it feels more like a dog to her than a giant wolf. I feel her hand gliding down my back and coming back up to my head over and over. I fall asleep easily with her massaging me and knowing my imprint is safe. Before I know it Jacob is calling me for my turn to patrol and I have to leave her alone. Looking at the clock she should be up soon, Jake promises to stay with her till she does. Just encase she has a nightmare again someone can tell her where I am. One day I''l get her to tell me about her nightmares and what happened in the past to cause them.


	9. Ch 9 Celebrity Life

**Bella's POV**

I'm downstairs in the kitchen with Emily trying to make enough muffins for all the boys and additional mouths we'll have to feed today. Just as I'm putting the last tray of muffins in my phone goes off. I run over to cell phone and see that it's Charlie calling.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella, what this I hear about you staying over Emily and Sam's house last night so you could spend the night with some boy I've never met?" Charlie asks calmly scaring me more than if he was yelling.

"I thought I told you I was going to stay here while you stayed at Billy's. I didn't want to stay home alone in a empty house." I shake realizing I never told him in the middle of concentrating on everything else going on.

"No you didn't tell me that for one thing. Another thing who is this Embry? I forbid you to see him, you are going to stay here with me at the Black's for now on till I can trust you again." Charlie uses his police chief voice on me for the first time.

"But dad there's not enough room for me there." I try to get out of it with Jake and I being on weird terms.

"No Bella your staying here, I called Jake to got there and get you and your things and that's final. You'll stay in Jake's room while he sleeps on an air mattress." He hangs up on me after that.

Emily looks at me with wide eyes, obviously hearing some of the conversation. "Bella you didn't tell your dad you were staying here?" She asks.

"I must of forgot, I don't know what the big deal is I'm eighteen." I shrug.

"What else did he say?"

"He told me I'm forbidden to see Embry and I have to stay at the Black's till he can trust me again. Jake's on his way to get my stuff and me."

"Oh my, we'll talk to Sam he'll know what to do Bella don't worry." Emily pats my back.

"Everything alright?" I look up to see Nicole who spoke, standing with Jake.

"Yes of course. Um Nicole did you want to come see Charlie with me today?" I ask as Jake shakes his head at me knowing I'm avoiding being alone with him.

"I would love too but I have a photo-shoot and interview today." I give her a panic look from when we were kids, "Oh but I could stop by for a minute." She says quickly.

"Great, you can say hi to Billy and Charlie before you go." I sign relieved.

"I'll just grab your stuff and load it in the rabbit then." Jake says going upstairs, I follow close behind him.

"Why does Charlie think I'm only staying here to sleep with Embry?" I decide to flat out ask him.

"Because that's what I wanted him to think." Jake tells me.

"Why Jake, you know Embry imprinted on me. He can't help it, and I think he's waited long enough to tell me for your sake."

"I knew the second he imprinted on you Bella, we all did. I wanted more time with you though to convince you that we're meant to be. You haven't officially accepted yet, and good thing cause you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I love you Bella since we were kids, not him, not Edward."

"I love you Jake but we can't be together. I love you like the brother I never had."

"You could love me more than that if you would just let yourself. I'm willing to wait for you." Jake picks up my stuff and heads to his car loading it up.

I grab a muffin and head out to ride with Nicole. I explain to her how I love Jake like a brother, but he loves me more than that. She listens but I can see she's shaking her head. I know I can't tell her about imprinted so I avoid bringing up Embry completely.

"Bella, I just got her two days ago and I can see the love in Jake's eyes for you. I don't see why you can't just give him a chance. He is willing to help you recover from that Edward guy you told me about. That's a lot of baggage to take on from a person. I wish I could find someone like Jake that was willing to take on my baggage but every-time someone learns too much they leave. Just consider your options is my advice to you." Nicole tells me.

"Are you talking about the fact that you're famous?" I ask confused on what she means by her baggage.

"That and there's a reason I left Forks Bella when I was in High School. But that's a story for another time." She parks the car behind Jake's and we get out. Charlie comes out with Billy to admire her car.

"Is that really you Nicole?" Charlie asks even though he knew she was up here since she stayed at our house one night.

"In the flesh. I came to see my favorite police officer." She hugs my dad then gives Billy a hug. "Still dancing Billy?" She smiles at him.

"Always am." He smiles back, "How long you staying?"

"My tour's last stop is here so however long I want I guess, defiantly for a month the least. Sadly I can't stay to chat I got a busy schedule today, but I'll be back."

"See you later Nicole." Billy and Charlie call after her as she gets back in the car and drives off. Jake carries my stuff into his room as I follow behind Charlie and Billy inside. "Bella I want you to stay with Jacob until I can deal with your punishment."

"Come on lets go to the shed." Jacob suggest as I follow him outside unhappily.

"Well I hope you're happy Jacob because I'm miserable." I pout sitting on my chair while he works on his bike.

"Why would you being miserable make me happy? I've always wanted the best for you Bella nothing less. I just want to know why you can't pick me."

"I did pick you! I've been practically living here in La Push because you're the one that got me through the heart break. You're the mom that makes me happy and laugh but you've never made a move. Never have you implied you've wanted anything more. The moment Embry imprinted you should have made your move, it should have pushed you to tell me you wanted more. Instead you did nothing but be my friend, my brother until Embry decided to tell me. Maybe we could have been together, Embry would be the brother figure." I rant on to Jacob getting my anger out at him. I was not expecting him to get up and come over to me though.

Jacob makes me stand face to face with him. He hugs me to his chest before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back before we both pull away.

"How was that for you?" I ask...

**Nicole's POV**

I'm really nervous for my Seventeen magazine interview today, after last night nightmare. Why would I dream about my father, I haven't seen him since Charlie arrested him over eight years ago. What the hell do I about Paul. No don't think about Paul then you'll think of them all as wolves. STOP IT!

***ring, ring***

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Nicole, I have some bad news." My manager Josh tells me.

"What is it?"

"They know you're staying at that boy's house rather than a hotel. Of course rumors are floating around that you're dating some mystery man and we cant have that happening with the deal with Liam Hemsworth. That will be great publicity Nicole wolf cheats on boyfriend Liam for mysterious La Push local."

"How did they find out? I only gave you the address to ship my suitcase or some clothes there. What am I supposed to do I have to do my interview for Seventeen."

"Someone working for the shipping company must have leaked it, trust me I'll find them and get them fired. As for the rumors I have it covered, mention Liam in the interview he'll be up there tomorrow for a shoot and your concert. Make sure you're seen together and look happy and in love."

"Fine, whatever as long as he's not as rude as the last fake relationship you set me up on." I hang up.

Damn I forgot about the stupid deal with Liam, with my new album coming out and his new movie coming out. Our agents, that know each other thought it'd be great to set up a fake relationship between us for publicity. Not that he's bad looking or anything it's just weird to date someone you've never met. Trying to get myself to relaxed as I pull into the parking lot. I walk into the building to be greeted by a friendly receptionist that offers me a beverage. I ask for some tea to help me stay calm through this whole ordeal.

"Nicole!" A short women runs up to me and hugs me."We're so glad to have you and Liam on our cover, just in time for summer too. I'm Sarah by the way the assistant, follow me right through this door."

"There she is. Good morning beautiful." Liam walks up to me and hugs me. I looked at him wide-eyed, since this is the first time I've ever met him and I wasn't expecting him till tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow." I play along hugging him back.

"I wanted to surprise you." He pushes back and hair and kisses my cheek as a camera goes off. "Here these are for you roses." He hands me a bouquet of red roses, if only they were my favorite, tiger lilies.

"Isn't he the best boyfriend?" I shrug smiling at Sarah, maybe I should have been an actress.

"Save some of the love for the cameras." Sarah gushes at us.

I go through my interview smoothly I talk a little about my past here in Forks growing up. When they ask about Paul I simply play him off as my cousin, and say how great it is to stay with family while I'm on tour. Then they ask me about Liam luckily I just pretend I'm shy rather than flat out say I don't know him.

"We've been dating for awhile now and just waiting for the right time to come out with it. With my new album coming out and his new movie we figured now was the best time. We wait to be able to support on another in the public eye rather than behind the scenes. That's why I asked him to come to my last show and he surprised me by coming a day early." I finish up the interview and Liam comes over as I get up.

"Was she talking about me?" He asks Sarah laughing.

"Of course I was handsome, only good things no worries." I let him wrap his arm around me as we walk away. "Why are you at my photo-shoot?" I whisper

"Your agent called mine in a panic when rumor got out that you're staying with some boy. So they sent me up here to prove to the magazine your in a relationship rather than sleeping around. Josh insist you stay at the hotel with me tonight cause they will be hot on our tail. Why don't we go to dinner and get to know one another and create our story, love?" He tells me outside.

"Okay, now I need to go into hair and make-up." I say walking back in only to be followed by him."Why aren't you leaving?"

"You may be on the cover but I'm going to be in the magazine with you to go with your interview." My mouth drops open, I can't believe he wormed his way into my shoot.


	10. Ch 10 Jealousy

**Paul's POV**

I get home from patrolling to find an empty house, I assume Jake took Nicole to Sam's house. I get to Emily's to only be greeted by everyone but Jake, Nicole, and Bella. I look around to double check but I don't see them anywhere.

"Where's Jake? He was supposed to be watching Nicole." I ask them

"Oh she went to Jake's house with Bella, Charlie was really upset with Bella, so Nicole went to calm him down a little." Emily tells me and I immediately go back outside to Jake's house. I knock on the door and Charlie answers.

"Oh hello son, you must be one of Jake's friends, he's in the shed with Bella." Charlie tells him.

"Thank you sir, I'm Paul Lahote. Partial owner of the auto shop here in La Push." I shake his hand and he grins at me.

"It's a nice shop you got there, I hope to see you around more."

"You too sir." I head to the shed to look for Nicole. "Hey guys where's Nicole?"

"Oh she had a photo-shoot and interview today with some magazine." Bella replies after jumping away from Jake as if they were kissing.

"She didn't tell me about it." I say before raising an eyebrow at them, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Bella answers too quickly and Jake just grins at me.

"Jeez you'd think you too were having sex or something." I laugh and leave knowing I'm not wanted there. I decide to head over to the shop to check on everything, I haven't been there in a couple days and it'll help pass the time to work on my truck. After a few hours I get the truck running in even better shape than before and change the oil. Sam calls me at work asking to meet up at the beach or something.

I drive out to the beach and when I pull up I see Nicole posed on the beach in a string bikini working it for the cameras. She looks beautiful in every-way, I just stare at her perfection, one day she will be mine. I was too caught up in her beauty to notice the guy with her. He was picking her up and making her laugh right before he brought her down for a kiss.

I get out of the truck slamming the door causing Nicole and the guy to pull apart and look at me. The guy gives me a confused look squinting his eyes to make out who I am. Nicole gives me a look trying to get me to stop with a combination of oh shit. I just stare at her as I come rushing over, ignoring the photographer and everyone else around. I can feel myself shaking but I can't control myself. I barely notice Sam and Jared running up beside me.

"Who the hell is this Nicole?" I growl at her.

"Paul calm down, this is Liam." She puts her hand on my chest making the shaking stop.

"Hey man, it's nice to finally meet Nicole's cousin." This Liam guy holds out his hand.

I ignore it staring at Nicole confused as hell, what does he mean by cousin. "This my cousin Paul, I've been staying with and my other cousin Sam. This is their friend Jared, they all decided to visit I guess." Nicole laughs and so does the photographer and girl with him, Liam joins in.

"And Liam is?" I ask her.

"My boyfriend I told you about, remember?" She looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"Right, we've heard good things about you man." Sam plays along and shakes Liam's hand. "Well we better go, now Paul." He alpha orders me away. I glare once more at Liam and down at Nicole before turning away with Sam and Jared.

**Nicole's POV**

Turns out for my photo-shoot they wanted all the pictures in La Push on the beach. The pictures were great and once we had our cover photo, I changed bikinis and took photos with Liam. He did a great job of making me laugh and we totally sold the whole couple thing to the editor and photographer. Next thing I know Liam is sweeping me up in the air and bringing me down for a kiss. I hear a car door slam shut hard, I pull away to see Paul stomping towards us pissed. I'm trying to get him to stop with my eyes but he just keeps coming, Sam and Jared come running up beside him now too.

The conversation doesn't go over well at all, luckily Sam and Jared played along with my plan but Paul just acted like a jealous boyfriend the whole time. I was relieved when they left and I could fix things up.

"Sorry about that my cousin is like a brother to me so he's very protective." I shrug and laugh a little to ease the tension.

"Quite alright we're just gunna take a few more shots of you two then we'll finish up for the day." The editor tells me.

"They we can get some dinner babe." Liam says smiling at me for the camera, and I force myself to smile back. Half hour later and we're all wrapped up for the day. I give Liam the address to Paul's so he can pick me up later. I head back to Paul's to get changed, hoping my suitcase has arrived.

The second I pull up to the house I see Paul sitting on the steps waiting for me. Immediately I get angry over how he acted today, embarrassing me for what? I wait in the car a few seconds trying to calm down but it doesn't work. I get out and march up to him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAHOTE?!" I scream at him not caring if the neighbors can hear.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He snaps back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That loser on the beach kissing you! Who the hell is he and what the hell were you doing?" He yells at me.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was at a photo-shoot for Christ sakes and you come storming in like some jealous boyfriend. Embarrassing me beyond belief, and who did you tell that I was staying here? Cause somehow the press knows, and I had to tell them you're my cousin. Why couldn't you just play along?!" I scream at him.

"I thought you were different Nicole but you're just another slut like the rest of the girls around here!" He yells at me, "Oh and your fucking suit case came in!" He throws it next to me going inside.

I stand there in shock tears in my eyes as I open my suitcase and find a dress. I slip it on over my pants before taking them off and shoving them in my suitcase. I can't stand to face Paul after he just treated me like a piece of shit, like how my father treated me. I call my agent and get Liam's number from him.

"Hello?" Liam answers.

"Hey it's me, Nicole. I talked to Josh and I guess I'm staying with you tonight." I try to laugh but nothing comes out. "Can you pick me up now?"

"Oh yeah, sure, everything all right?"

"No, lets just eat at the hotel." I suggest.

"Alright I'll come get you hold on."

"Okay bye." I hang up and wait at the end of the driveway, I can feel Paul's eyes burning into my back but I refuse to turn and look. Fifteen minutes later Liam comes and picks me up in his rental and we head to the hotel.

"So I'm just going to take a wild guess that the guy on the beach wasn't your cousin." Laim states.

"No he's not but he's not my boyfriend either. It's a long story, I was staying with him because I had too. Why he got so angry I'm not sure he's just an angry person from what I know." I wipe away the few tears that escape my eyes.

"Well he's nothing to cry over, Nicole." I guess I didn't hide it well. We finally pull up the valet parking. Liam hops out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and opening my door. Two seconds later the paparazzi is on us. He puts his arm around me and ushers me to the door as we try to act like this is a shock. When really I know our agents let it slip where we were staying. What's the point ina fake relationship if we aren't ever seen together or captured on camera?

"I'll never get used to that. Is it that bad in Australia?" I ask Liam.

"Pretty much but my agent keeps my private life a secret when I'm home. And not supposedly dating the hottest singer." He chuckles with me as we get inside. Some teenage girls spot us and we sign quick autographs before going to a private table for dinner.

"Back to business, where should we say we met? And when did we start dating?" I ask him.

"How about we met backstage at an award show, then got to know one another at an after party. Where we exchanged numbers and started slowly dating and made it official four months ago?"

"Sounds good to me, follows what I said in my interview, I said we're making it public now so we can support one another while I have my new album and your new movie." I shrug.

"Sounds perfect, I say we deserve a drink. Do you like wine?" He asks.

Two hours later and three glasses of wine later, I find myself in Liam's bed. He's on top, I'm on the covers and we're both naked. Not one of my greatest choices but I wasn't going to stop him now. The buzz only encouraged me, telling me I wanted more of him. Feeling his body pressing onto mine and his hands sliding down the curves of my body, making me squirm in excitement. He moves away making me groan at the lost of contact, when I realize he's grabbing a condom. Then I fell into dark place but it was nice there.

***Next day***

I wake up in a strange place, looking around I realize it's a hotel. My head is pounding too hard for me to think why I'm here. I lay back down spreading out only to bump into something or someone. I roll over to see what it is. Liam looks down at me.

"Oh good you're awake, I was just going to make some coffee. Would you like some?" He whispers.

I nod my head before signing into the pillows, what have I done now? I think this makes me a slut. I look under the cover, defiantly a slut since I'm naked. Great and so is he, we defiantly did the deed I just can't remember. Jesus I just met him yesterday, we're in a fake relationship to make matters worse. Shit he's coming back, at least he has coffee.

"Here you go." He kisses me on the head before crawling back into bed next to me. He goes to cuddle with me as I pull away.

"Sorry, just need to go the bathroom." I smile shyly, "No peeking." I grab an extra sheet and warp it around myself before going into the bathroom. I freshen up by slashing my face over and over. Luckily they have robes I put one on and bring the other to Liam when I'm done. "These are so soft."

He gives me an odd look before putting it on. He pats the spot next to him for me to join him. I crawl in next to him and he brings me in closer to cuddle, he's a real big cuddlier I guess, nothing wrong with that.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asks me.

"Ummm, yeah I wish I could remember more of it but I'm afraid I drank too much." I shrug.

"Maybe next time I won't have to get you drunk." He laughs rubbing my arms, seriously he did it on purpose.


	11. Ch 11 Save me

**Bella's POV**

After Paul left I stared at Jacob for a long time. I'm not sure what to do, I felt torn. I enjoyed Jacob's kiss but was it enough to reject Embry and crush him when thing were clearly leading to more.

"I umm, Jake I'm confused. I need time to think about things and you can't keep kissing me like that. It will only make me push you away more."

"What do you want Bella?" Jacob stares at his feet.

"I think in the past we could've had something but it's too late now. I won't make my decision until Friday at the bonfire. I want to be sure, don't kiss me either unless I demand it." I walk toward the house to go talk to Charlie, and explain why I can't stay at the Black's with Jake.

"Dad?" I call.

"In here Bella." Charlie calls from the living room.

"Dad, I'm sorry about not telling you where I was staying. I want you to know I wasn't at Emily and Sam's just to sleep around, they've become my family now. Embry is just one of Jacob's friends I'm getting to know, nothing serious." I take a deep breath, "But right now I need to clear my head away from Jake, and Embry; I'm asking your permission to stay at Emily's. I promise to call everyday and talk to you, and it's just temporary until Friday." I finish my speech up.

"Can you at least stay until dinner and spend some time with your old man?" He looks at me obviously considering everything I said.

"Of course daddy, so can I stay with Emily and Sam?" I ask.

"Yes, I don't see why not. If you don't call though I will bring you back immediately." I laugh and hug Charlie. For the rest of the day I watch TV with him, we don't talk just enjoy each others company. I make dinner for him and Billy since Jake is god knows where. Billy pretends to be sick for Charlie's sake to keep him in La Push and from going home.

I grab my stuff and load it into Charlie's car. He drives me back to Emily and Sam's giving me a kiss on the cheek before I get out. I walk inside to find everyone sitting around the table looking at a very panicked Paul.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Have you heard from Nicole recently?" Paul jumps up waiting for a reply.

"No, not since this morning, why?" I get a little nervous.

"We got into a fight and she drove off with that bastard. I've tried calling her cell and she doesn't answer. I just need to apologize, I need to get her away from that scum bag."

"Calm down, I'm sure she's okay. It's late though, I'll call her tomorrow and see where she is. There's nothing we can do now." I state.

"And if the red headed leech gets her?" Paul asks more panicked.

"Paul, Bella's right we just need to stay calm and wait to hear from Nicole. I'm sure Bella will hear from her soon, you're the last person she wants to talk to." Sam tells Paul.

Paul grunts and walks out of the house, we hear a tree snapping in half seconds later. He back to his usual self without Nicole around I guess. Although he seemed nicer back then than he does now. I can't image what he'd be like if she accepted the imprint. Emily looks at me obviously wondering the same thing. We say good night to the boys as they head out to calm Paul down.

"Well I've had a lot of emotions whirling around today I think I'll go to bed." I tell Emily.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep tight." She hugs me before going into her and Sam's room.

***Next morning***

I take a shower and head downstairs to find everyone there again except Jacob and Paul. I say good morning before grabbing a muffin. Embry stares after me not saying a word, just giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Where's Paul and Jacob?" I ask ignoring Embry.

"Charlie called Jacob about Nicole and Paul demanded he go to. We're not sure what happened yet." Emily tells me. I look at the guys to see them all look down at the table, even Quil.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"All I know is she might have to go to the hospital. Her concert tonight is canceled." Emily responds.

I look at the clock realizing it's 1pm and not the morning at all, I slept in late. I look at my cell phone but I have no missed calls from anyone. I try to call my dad but it goes straight to voice mail. Next I call Nicole, nothing; then Jake, nothing; I even try Paul, nothing.

**Paul's POV**

Jake is the only one that can stand being around me as I fuss over Nicole and not knowing where she is. Around 11 o'clock Jake gets a call from Charlie and it's about Nicole and she's hurt from what I over hear. Jake calls Sam and tells him that he's going with Charlie to pick her up, I stop him mid sentence to tell him I'm going too. We get in my truck and speed over to Jake's house to meet up with Charlie.

"Why is Paul here?" He asks.

"The press think I'm her cousin." I shoot out quickly in a hurry to save Nicole.

"Alright get in my cruiser," Charlie and Jake take the front and I go in the back, shockingly I've never been in a police car before.

Charlie drives to the La Palace hotel and parks right up front. This is the priciest hotel in the area, there's no surprise she's here. I should have guessed that last night, but I was too stressed out to think. We go inside and Charlie explains to the front desk who he is and why he needs a key to Nicole's room. The receptionist makes a call and shakes her head.

"There's no Nicole Wolff staying here and there's no Nicole Silvermen. You must have the wrong hotel."

"No she's here, what about a Liam? She's staying with him." Charlie explains.

"Sir I can't give you that information." She responds.

"I'm a police officer and I have reason to believe this girl is in trouble, now give me the information before I have you arrested for obstruction of justice."

"The penthouse suite." She replies looking down at the desk.

I run to the elevator pressing the up button over and over. "How did you know something was wrong?" I ask Charlie when he comes over waiting for the elevator.

"She called me cause she was having a panic attack. Something happened that triggered something from her past. It was bad enough that she called off her concert for tonight." Charlie explains as soon as the elevator opens.

Nicole stands there shaking and crying as she clutches herself against the wall. When she sees all three of us she slides down on the ground sobbing harder.

"Nicole, shhhh it's okay we're here. I won't hurt you." I walk into the elevator and kneel down in front of her.

"Paul." She chokes out as she wraps her arms around me and buries her head in my neck.

"Paul bring her to the car, I'll go up the room and see what's going on up there." Charlie says as Jacob follows him. Charlie hands me his keys and a jacket. I pick up Nicole and wrap the jacket over her so no one will see her. "Careful she's having a panic attack" Charlie tells me as the elevator shuts behind me. I carry her to the car and lay her in the backseat before climbing in and resting her head on my lap.

I sit there playing with her hair as another cruiser pulls up and Charlie walks out with that Liam guy in handcuffs. Nicole starts to come down from her panic attack, "It's okay Nicole they caught him." I whisper to her.

"Who?" She whisperers.

"That Liam guy." I tell her.

"It wasn't him, it was my father." She whispers before she starts crying again.

"You better tell them before they arrest your boyfriend." I suggest.

"He's not my boyfriend," She whispers in between sniffles.

"What?" Now I'm confused, what is this chick talking about.

"Please I'll explain when we get home, I promise." I nod my head as she cries herself to sleep. I just hold her to my chest rubbing her back as Charlie drives us to my house, leaving my trucks at Jake's, I just cant let go of her when she's vulnerable.

"Charlie she said it wasn't the man you arrested but her father." I tell him and Jake.

"That's not possible her father died in prison two years ago." Charlie looks at me weird.

"What the hell did he do?"

"It's not my story to tell but hers. You're not really her cousin are you?" I shake my head and he nods, "I didn't think so with the way you look at her. Just let her explain and she'll warm up to you fast I'm sure." I carry Nicole in after thanking Charlie and lay her on the couch right as she wakes up.

"Paul?" She asks looking for me until she meets my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I guess I should explain what happened, my therapist told me it's good to get it out and tell someone I trust." She looks at me.

"I promise Nicole you can trust me. No matter what you need me to be, I can do it. You'll see on Friday." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I heard Charlie tell you about my father. He was a bad man, he used to abuse me when I was a teenager. He was even worse to my mom sexually abusing her and then selling her body to drug dealers in exchange for drugs. The worst was when my mom was out grocery shopping and I came home early from cheer practice. The dealer decided he wanted me from now on and you know what my father did? He ripped my clothes off for them to see and to give his approval to do with me as they pleased." A few tears slipped out of her eyes, before I realized I was crying too. "As the guy had me pinned to the ground Charlie came to my rescue. He arrested all the men there and my father, my mother was able to help him catch the other guys."

"Nicole... I'm so-"

"It's ok, there's nothing you can do to change the past. I thought I had moved on with my career, knowing my father can never do anything like that to me again. But last night Liam got me drunk and took advantage of my intoxicated state to have sex with me. When I realized that this morning he grabbed me from behind pulling off my robe and that's when the flashbacks started. That's why I called Charlie to get me." She curls into a ball under my arm.

"What did you mean by he's not your boyfriend? Because that's what you told on the beach."

"Our agents set the whole thing up, as a career promotion for both of us. It'll get more attention to my new album and more to his new movie. The whole thing is fake I just met him yesterday." She explains.

"Nicole I promise your secrets are safe with me." I kiss her forehead.


	12. Ch 12 Will You Still Love Me?

**Nicole's POV**

I'm not sure what it is about Paul but I trusted him, even though we fight and snap at each others necks. It's kind of a turn on to be honest. To distract myself from thinking about relationships and my past, I focus on my career. I get up and pace back in forth, talking out loud.

"I need to call Charlie and drop the charges against Liam, before my agent find outs or the paparazzi. I need to reschedule my concert I canceled." I mumble.

"Nicole, come here." Paul pats the spot next to him and I sit down, and he places his arm around me "You need to relax, we'll call Charlie and get that taken care of. The rest can wait I want to talk to you."

"Okay let me call Charlie first." I get up and go outside, Charlie picks up on the first ring.

"Charlie, thanks for getting me today. I want to drop all charges against Liam. It was a misunderstanding and the flashbacks made it out to be worse than the real thing. He just grabbed my arm from behind making my shirt fall down and that's when I went into a panic attack." I explain.

"You sure about this Nicole? I have no problem keeping him here."

"No really he didn't hurt me."

"You're not doing this because he's my boyfriend?" He asks.

"He's not my real boyfriend, but you can't tell anyone that only you and Paul and my agent know this. It's a publicity stunt and it wouldn't be good if the media caught end that I had my boyfriend thrown in jail." I laugh and Charlie joins in.

"Nicole I hope you realize how much that boy Paul likes you. I saw the way he looked at you as if you are his world." Charlie tells me and I look back in the house and smile at Paul's back.

"I'm really warming up to him Charlie, he's a great guy. I promise to give him a chance, I told him of my past and he didn't turn the other way running. I guess that's a good sign."

"That is sweetie, you know you're doing better with tursting men again."

"Well you helped by being a real father figure to me Charlie, thank you. Go easy on Bella now she's the eye candy to these boys, I promise to look out for her and keep you updated." We chuckle again and say our goodbyes.

"How's Charlie?" Paul asks not knowing what to say.

"He's dropping the charges. Now I believe you had something to tell me?" I raise my eyebrow and he shrugs like it's nothing.

"Well you're going to hear about this tomorrow at the bonfire, but I want to tell you now. Understand I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to freak you out more. It involves the wolf part of me." He stares at his feet.

"After the past two days I've had I think I can handle it." I pat his arm before taking a seat on the couch and joins me facing me.

"Okay, now don't get weird-ed out I can explain it but it's going to sound weird at first."

"Spit it out then!" I laugh at how nervous he is, I smile when he looks up at me for encouragement.

"Fine, tomorrow we're going to tell you the legends of our ancestors and how the shape-shifter genes are past down and everything." I nod my head, "There's one that happens to apply to you and on;y I can tell you. Apart of being a wolf, we do this thing called imprinting, now it doesn't happen all the time and it can be rare." He pauses.

"So what is imprinting?" I ask interested in learning more about Paul and his brothers.

"It's almost like love at first sight, when we see someone for the first time we know they are our soul mate. It feels as if it's her holding you to the ground not gravity, or like a blind man seeing for the first time. It always happens when we look this someone in the eyes and everything just makes sense." 

"So you see a girl for the first time, look into her eyes and know that she's your soul-mate for the rest of your life?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, it only happens to some of us with the wolf gene, like I said it's rare. And you could know someone before you were a wolf then when you see them after the change this person could be your imprint." I nod kind of understanding but not knowing where he was going. "Sam imprinted on Emily, Embry imprinted on Bella. What I'm trying to say is Nicole I imprinted on you that day you came for La Push." He holds onto my hands as I just sit there in shock.

"So-so this means I'm your soul-mate?" I finally sputter out after a good 30 seconds.

"Let me explain more. Being you're imprint I will be whatever you need me to be; a friend, brother, boyfriend... anything. Remember when I went into my wolf form to help you sleep because you asked me too? It's basically that, the think is I need to know if you accept before we get too attached, because if you don't it'll be a bad outcome for both of us. By accepting we'll get to know each other and when we're both ready and the time comes I mark you, but that's way down the road, also..." I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Wait a second, your throwing a lot of information at me. Stop getting so nervous, and let me process everything silly." I hold his hands again. "So if I accept you'll be anything I need you to be? It's not like we'll be dating. Kinda like Bella and Embry? I thought Jacob liked her." My head is spinning.

"Now who's the one talking to much. Bella just found out that Embry imprinted on her. Everyone else has know since it happened, that's something you'll find out tomorrow. What Jake and Bella have are old feelings that can never escalate now that Bella has accepted Embry's imprint."

"Wait everyone knew when Embry imprinted but Bella? Did everyone know when you did on me?"

"Yes even Bella that's why she yelled no." He laughs and I join him.

That moment everything just felt perfect, just an hour ago I told him my past and now I know he'll never walk out on me like most people. I decided it was now or never, I leaned forward into him and kissed him right on the mouth. He froze as I wrapped my arms around his neck before he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into his lap. The kiss deepened and his tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him and our tongues fought for dominance until I let him win. Finally he pulled away to breathe, he leaned his forehead on mine breathing heavy.

"Was that you accepting?" Paul asks.

I giggle "Maybe." I smirk at him.

He leans down and pecks my lips, "I think it was."

"Why would you think that?" I tease him more.

"How could you resist me." He smiles and gestures toward his body. "Plus that was the best kiss I've ever had." He leads his forehead back against mine.

I move more into his lap wrapping my legs around his waist and I kiss him again, just a peck. "One condition, the media can't know. I want to protect you and the pack, because they have a way of finding things on people."

"So?" He asks.

"I accept your imprint Paul Lahote." He picks me up and swings me around and kisses me.

"Thank you Nicole Wolff. Your last name was just a sign." He laughs.

"Wolves have always been my favorite animal." I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Especially silver ones." I nibble his ear as he moans.

"Come on we should go to Sam's to show everyone you're okay." He sets me down.

"Oh you just want to rub it in that I accepted!" I laugh taking his hand.

"Yeah." He smiles back at me before opening my car door for me. He takes the drivers sides and drives my mustang over to Sam's before we go in I look at him.

"Paul what about my career?" I ask.

"No worries, I'll be whatever you need me to be." He smiles before getting out and opening my door again.

"Why thank you sir." He grabs my hand yanking me towards the house, "Paul slow down I'm only human." Instead he throws me over his shoulder and keeps his pace, "PAUL PUT ME DOWN!" I laugh as he carries me.

"Hey guys!" He greets everyone when he walks in finally putting me down.

"NICOLE! You're okay!" Embry shouts and everyone smiles and gets up to hug me.

Emily holds me the longest then Sam. "Glad you're okay? We were worried for you and our brother." Sam says looking at Paul. "How's my favorite girl?!" Embry hugs me then Quil, but Paul growls as Quil is hugging me and he backs off.

"Careful she's my imprint." Paul says and everyone looks at him and me.

"Finally! You told her!" Emily hugs us both this time as Bella comes downstairs.

"Oh my god Nicole! Are you okay I just talked to me dad! I had no idea I'm so sorry!" She clutches me in a hug.

I laugh, "Yeah I'm fine but careful Paul gets jealous when people hug me." I laugh again smiling at Paul then winking. I rub my stomach and look at it adoringly "And soon I'll have another little Paul." Paul walks over and kisses my stomach playing along.

"I can already tell he's going to be a wolf just like his dad. One day he'll imprint on someone as beautiful as his mom or at least close." Paul says.

"W- What?!" Emily and Bella yell.

"Wow that didn't take long, you tell her about the imprint and just like that you're in her pants?" Jared asks earning a smack from Sam.

"When it's true love." I stroke Pauls cheek biting back my smile.

"How do you know you're pregnant already?" Emily asks.

"Mother's tuition, I just know." After that I break out laugh at all their faces of shock and Paul joins in. "I'm sorry I just had to you're all so gullible."

"I was going to say that was fast and how would you explain that to the media?" Bella says smiling.

"That would be funny, yeah my baby looks like my cousin but I swear it's 'Liam's'" I laugh with Bella and Paul just shakes his head and sits at the table. I go to sit too when he pulls me into his lap.

"What happened to being whatever I needed you to be?" I joke.

"I just got you, I don't want to let go until I know you won't run away." He tightens his grip.

"I'll tell you one thing I hate running and even if I did I'm sure you'd catch me." I smirk at him.

"Well boys I believe we have a game to play." Sam says holding up a football and all the guys stand up, I hop off Paul and go into the kitchen so he can join. They all file outside hollering and clapping their hands. I look at Bella and Emily, we all start laughing.

"Bella, uh Paul told me about Embry. I'm sorry I lectured you about Jacob the other day." I say to her as I grab an apple and sit back down.

"It's all right I needed to hear it. I gave Jake a chance and it's not going to work. I just have to open up and let Embry in I guess." She blushes.

"Nicole you seem so happy with Paul." Emily says.

"I can't explain it everything just felt right, I told him about my past and then when he told me about the whole imprint thing. I just fell for him I guess. Although I like making him wait just to tease him, don't want him getting to cocky." I laugh with the girls.

"Are you going to tell the public?" Emily asks.

"We kind of discussed it and in the long run it's a bad idea to tell the world. They'll follow him everywhere and we cant let the wolf secret get out there. So for what the public knows I'm with Liam and Paul just said I'll be whatever you need me to be." We all smiled.

"Hey girls, where are my brothers?" We turn to see Jake.

"I think they're outside getting rowdy over some game." I laugh, noticing him staring at Bella but she ignores him.

"Why aren't you watching?" He asks me and winks.

"Should we risk it?" I ask Emily.

"They can't hurt us and if they try Sam and Paul will flip shit on them." Emily laughs knowing not to mention Embry. We get up and follow Jake outside.

"Got room for one more?" Jake asks running up to them.

"Come on Nicole you look like a tough cookie join us." Embry calls out to me, getting a growl from Paul.

"Isn't there some kind of warning against playing with wolves?" I call back and Paul laughs. "I think I'll watch, better impress me." I blow them all a kiss and sit with Emily and Bella on the porch swing.

"You've got them all around your finger." Emily jokes at me.

"You just got to show them who's boss." I shrug.

"It's true that's what she always did to the kids that tried to pick on me." Bella smiles at me.

"Nobody picks on my friends." I loop an arm around her and sit back watching the boys.

They toss the ball back and forth tackling each other hard, but when they get up they laugh it off and give one another pats on the back. Paul, Sam, and Jared are one team without shirts against Jake, Embry and Quil who have shirts on. Paul catches my eye for a second and winks and I blow him a kiss back.


	13. Ch 13 Family

**Bella's POV**

Things couldn't be better for Nicole right now and I'm glad. After Charlie told me about her father and everything I felt terrible. I was supposed to be her best friend and yet I had no idea. I can't image what she went through was like, if I thought Edward leaving me was killing me.

During my thoughts I barely even noticed that Paul carried Nicole into the game. It was suck an amazing sight to watch them all fool around laughing and cheering each other on. Sam fakes a pass to Jared and slips the ball to Nicole. Jared then pretends to run getting tackled by Embry and Quil as Nicole hugs the ball to her chest and Paul and Sam protect her running next to her. Jacob notices at the last second trying to tackle Sam right as Nicole runs through the invisible score line for a tackle. Emily and I jump up cheering as Nicole does a victory dance and Paul and Sam scoop her on their shoulders cheering. She waves to us her fans and blows up kisses right as Emily takes her picture. We have the winning team stand together for a picture, it's so adorable;e how Nicole can't stop laughing. Soon everyone joins into the picture and Emily sets the camera on the porch on a timer. It's been a great day so far and I got to spend it with me extended family.

Next thing I know Embry is sweeping me up and giving me a peck on the lips. I giggle and pull away, "Sorry but your team lost, no kiss for you." I tease him.

"Okay boys lunch is ready, but ladies first." Emily says.

Nicole walks up to me and Emily wrapping her arm around us, "Let them drool." She whispers shaking her hips as we walk away. The boys cat call and whistle after us and we all giggle.

"Mmm Emily it smells so good I'm going to have to eat it all." Nicole teases the boys more.

"Yeah I'm not sure if I made enough. But take enough as you want and more." Emily joins in.

The boys come rushing in at that to make sure there's enough food for them and sign in relieve when they realize there is. I smile at Nicole and she waves her pinky back at me.

"I'm guessing the whole being hungry all the time is apart of being a wolf?" Nicole asks.

"Yeah, plus we run such a hot temperature we burn off food twice as fast." Quil answers her.

"Good to know. Now make sure you all thank Emily for cooking for you." She laughs and says thank you to Emily.

"Thanks Emily, you're the best!" They all yell together.

"It's nice to get some apprietication around here, Paul you picked a good one." Emily smiles.

"I wish I could take all the credit but I have to thank my ancestors for this one." He laughs and sits next to Nicole, "She even helped me win the game, my good luck charm."

"Knock it off before you make me sick." Jared complains only joking.

"Yeah, you give me too much credit." Nicole plays it off. "Oh by the way guys, I have a concert Saturday and I got you all tickets if you want to go I mean."

"I'll be there." Paul says.

"Oh Sam can we go?" Emily asks and Sam nods.

"Hell yeah I'll be there!" Embry says and Quil fist bumps him.

"Can I bring someone?" Jared asks.

"Of course I have plenty." Nicole smiles.

"You know my dad will want to go." I smile at her.

"Yeah and Billy." Jake says.

"Great. This makes me so happy!" Nicole grins at everyone. "Emily did you need any help for tomorrows bonfire?"

"Nope, Bella and I have it all settled, Paul told me he's bringing you as a date so you have nothing to do but show up." Emily answers.

"Oh I didn't realize I had a date." Nicole looks at Paul and he actually blushes.

"I invited you awhile ago." He says in his defense.

"Are you taking me out before hand?" She teases and he blushes some more.

"I was going to have you meet my grandma actually."

"What?" She looks shocked as do the rest of us.

Paul starts laughing, "Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"No I just wasn't expecting that."

"None of us were." Jared comments and we all nod.

"That reminds me my mom grounded me again." Embry says and I turn to him.

"What now?" I ask.

"I came home too late from patrol but she thinks I was out smoking pot, even though I said I was at Jake's and she even called Billy and he confirmed it. But it's like she knew he was lying." He explains, "How am I going to get to the bonfire now, I'm lucky she thinks I'm at school right now."

"Hey, you can always stay with me bro." Paul says, "I told you before and I meant it."

"Really?" Embry asks surprised.

"Of course."

"Okay but I call staying in Nicole's room." Embry teases Paul and Nicole laughs.

"You can both have the couch." She smiles as Paul gives her puppy dog eyes. "Those won't work on me, if I'm living in a house with too guys I get my own room."

"Fine, but what if I'm a wolf when we share the room?" Embry asks wagging his eyebrows.

"Why don't you ask Bella?" Nicole teases right back and I gasp.

"You're right I got my own beautiful girl right here." Embry says and puts his arm around me.

We finish up lunch, I notice Jake is staying really quiet for my sake. Emily and Nicole decide they're going to go shopping around the local stores. Paul, Quil, and Jared go off for patrol and Sam goes to escort the girls around. Leaving me with Embry and Jake, now this is awkward.

"Embry, you're my best friend, always have been always will be. I'm happy for you bro that you found someone like Bella in your life. If anyone is to have her besides me it should be you. I'm sorry for overreacting to the both of you. I'm sorry I kissed you Bella." Jake speaks up.

"Hey thanks man. I'm sorry it wasn't you, you know how I felt when it happened. Torn she was supposed to be yours but I fell for her in that meadow." They clap each other on the back.

"Thank you Jake." I whisper and he brushes my shoulder before heading home. "So you really going to stay with Paul?" I ask Embry.

"I'm not sure yet. It would be nice to get my mom off my back, but I love her to pieces. Sam has told me I'm allowed to tell her but I just can't, it'll break her heart. Maybe I'll stay with Paul for a little bit, not too long though. His relationship with Nicole seems to be developing fast and I don't want to be there when they go at it." He chuckles.

"Do you mean sexually or when they fight?" I ask.

"Both but with those two one could lead to the other." We both laugh at this.

We decide to watch a movie together and I let Embry pick it out. He chooses The Notebook, surprisingly enough, one of my favorites. I fall for him even more when he cries during the movie and again at the end. He doesn't even try to cover it up, just lets it go. I curl into his side and he wraps his arm around me.

"You're so cute." I tell him wiping away his tears.

"Think so? Just promise you won't tell the guys." He jokes, switching the through the channels on the tv.

"Is it weird that we're at Sam and Emily's but they aren't here?" I ask.

"No I mean you're staying with them until we catch the red head. Luckily she hasn't made an appearance. But you're not going anywhere till we get her. Billy cant keep playing sick to keep Charlie here. What about our house, you could stay with us!"

"Woah, what happened to taking this slow, now I'm moving in?" He looks at me smiling.

"I just thought if I go back to Forks, I would need protection and you need a place to stay." I shrug.

"Well thanks darling, why don't you stay put for now. Billy and Sam will figure out what to do about Charlie."

"Sounds good." I lean back into him.

Embry's phone goes off, when he picks it up I can hear his mom yelling over the phone. He hangs up and shrugs. "Guess I'm staying with Paul for a little while."

**Nicole's POV**

Emily and I come out of the book store and walk over to Sam. We're getting ready to leave when we walk by a maternity store.

"Oh my god Emily look at that adorable girl dress! If I ever have a girl I would dress here in this."

"Ah it's so cute! I think I'm having a boy though."

"WHAT?!" I turn to her with my eyes wide, Sam hugs Emily from behind and kisses her head. "Oh my god, CONGRADULATIONS! Come on lets go inside let me buy you something!"

"Oh no you don't have too." Emily waves it off.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"Three months, we haven't told anyone really. We're supposed to get married soon but the baby will already be here."

"So what you were engaged when it happened right? No one can judge you. Come on we'll just look." I grab Emily hand and Sam follows us in. I end up getting her registered, already planning on throwing her a baby shower with Bella. I buy a little new born outfit for Emily while Sam distracts her for me. We decide to head home after that with a very happy Emily.

"Oh Nicole that was so much fun! Thank you!" Emily hugs me as we get out of Sam's truck. Emily runs inside to make dinner.

"Thank you Nicole, she needed that. After her cousin refused to be her maid of honor." Sam tells me.

"Why would she refuse?" I ask.

"It's kind of a long story. Have Paul tell you, it's not something we bring up around Em." I nod and he walks up to the door where Emily appears again.

"Nicole you're going to stay for dinner right?" She calls to me.

"I'd love to but I got a lot of phone calls to make, then I'll make something for Paul and me. Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." I wave at her and she comes running back outside to hug me again.

"Nicole, I know this is sudden but will you be my maid of honor?" She pulls away and looks at my shocked face.

"Oh my god really?! I'D LOVE TOO!" This time I hug her and we jump around in a circle squealing. Sam just watches us and laughs nodding to me before heading in. "We'll to start planning as soon as possible, and you'll tell me everything you desire." I smile at her.

"Sounds great, by the way Paul's favorite is chicken broccoli Alfredo." She elbows me and smiles.

"Oh good I have a great recipe for that. Thanks Emily." I watch her go back inside as Sam kisses her. I turn around to see Paul leaning against my car.

"Looks like you two had fun. What was all the whispering about?" He smiles at me.

"Oh nothing, maybe something about you." I giggle. "Are you going to help me with my bags?" I ask pretending to struggle.

Paul picks up my bags like they're nothing and loads them in the trunk. "Where to miss?" He asks.

"You're place, I'm going make you dinner. And I believe Embry is coming." I look behind Paul to see Embry holding a suitcase. Paul turns around and sees him and groans a little. "Oh don't worry you weren't going to get lucky tonight anyways." I smack his arm.

"Sorry bro, my mom flipped out on me." Embry shrugs.

"Can't you stay here for one night?" Paul asks.

"You heard the lady you're not getting lucky anyways." Embry teases.

"Oh it'll be fun, we can play house!" I tease along with Embry hugging him and pinching his cheeks. "My boy is growing up so fast."

"I sure am mom, look I can pick you up." He picks me up and swings me around.

"Fine, but both our legs are too long for the love seat, so looks like mom is sharing her bed." Paul wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Oh I almost forgot I bought a doggy bed while I was out shopping!" I laugh getting in the car, both guys look at each other in fear that I'm serious.


	14. Ch14 Dinner

**Nicole's POV**

"Would it be cool with you guys if I invited Bella over for dinner?" Embry asks in the car.

"I don't mind but it's Paul's house I'm just a guess." I look over at Paul.

"Sure the more the merrier." He says sarcastically.

"Oh no is someone grumpy?" I ask smiling at him to let him know I'm teasing, he looks back at me and smiles.

"Sorry, it was a frustrating patrol, we caught sent of the red head but we lost her trail." He replies.

"Oh that's not good. I have good news from today. Emily asked me to be her maid of honor today and I bought her an outfit for the baby. I think she'll love it it has little wolf on the feet." I try to change the subject.

"Baby?" Embry and Paul ask.

"Oh shit, was I not supposed to say anything?" I stare back in shock.

"No, we already know but only because of the pack mind. But Sam said no one else outside of the pack is to know yet." Embry explains.

"Emily and him told me today. So Bella doesn't know? Wait pack mind?" I ask all confused.

"I don't think she knows yet." Embry answers.

"What he means by pack mind is when we're wolves we can hear each others thoughts. It helps with hunting and tracking but it also means there's no secrets." Paul answers my other question.

"Kind of an invasion of privacy. Well how can I plan a baby shower if no one else knows? I'll have to talk to Emily. Oh and Sam told me to ask you about the story between him and Emily's cousin. I guess she refused to be Emily's maid of honor." I mention as we pull into the driveway, Paul and Embry grab all my bags, not letting me carry anything as we walk in.

"Oh the love triangle and the trickiness of an imprint." Embry comments putting the bags on Paul's table.

"Love triangle between Sam, Emily, and her cousin?" I ask scandalized.

"Sam was dating Leah, Emily's cousin, for two years before he changed into a wolf. He ran away when he did change and when he came back he talk to the elders; Billy, Harry, and Old Quil. They told him to continue on as normal as possible. Sam continued to see Leah, never telling her about phasing into a wolf so a wall was built between them. One day Sam went over to Leah's when Emily was there and he imprinted on Emily. Broke Leah's heart, no matter how hard he tried to resist it but the power of the imprint was too much and he had to break up with her." Paul tells me the story as Embry nods.

"Oh my god, that's awful!" I gasp.

"Try living it through Sam's eyes, he still feels horrible." Embry tells me.

"Poor Emily and Leah. Does Leah know why now?" I ask and they shake their head.

"She's heard the legends but they're just legends to her. She can't know unless she phases, is an imprint, or becomes an elder." Paul explains.

"I can't believe the imprint is that strong, so if you reject it you really can die?" I ask.

"No one knows but it's tragic whatever happens." Paul looks at me sadly and takes my hand.

"Why don't you boys watch tv while I make some phone calls and make dinner for you." I suggest

"Do you need any help?" They both ask and I shake my head.

"Just tell Bella to come in a hour if she's eating with us." I smile at them as they go into the living room and they bring my bags upstairs for me.

I call my agent to make sure everything is okay between Liam and me. He reassures me that things will continue as usual, he'll be at my concert then I just have to make an appearance with him at the premiere of Catching Fire. My concert is all set for Saturday and all my costumes will be arriving to the house. I try to call my mom and end up leaving her a message. I start dinner to calm my thoughts and help me break everything down.

First, help Paul redecorate his mom's old room. Have an extra room for Embry to stay in, and me, or whatever Paul wants. Plan a wedding with Emily for her and Sam. Then plan the whole baby shower and when the wedding is going to be, before or after the baby. Decide how long I'm staying in Washington. Also see about having my puppy brought here cause I miss her.

I'm so deep in thought I don't realize Paul is leaning against the counter next to me. "Chicken Alfredo is my favorite." He says making me jump, "Sorry didn't realize you were so lost in thought." He smiles at me.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't know you were there. A little birdie told me you liked it." I wink at him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks me tucking a lose hair out of my face.

"I was thinking about how long I was going to stay in Washington, and how much I miss my baby Scout." His eyes get wide at baby, "My dog, is my baby relax." I laugh.

"Oh you should bring her here." He suggests.

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course I am a dog person." He chuckles and I join in.

"I was also wondering if we could do some decorating. You need somewhere to sleep and so do I and Embry will too when he stays here. Maybe we could look into some remodeling, I mean it's up to you."

"Sam did go to school for architecture, and we have always talked about it. Jake could run the shop while Sam and I worked on the house. I'll build a room just for you if that means you'll stay here longer." I can't help but smile at that.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Especially if my dog is here and there is this guy I kinda like." I elbow him.

"Oh yeah, he must really be something to convince you to stay." He elbows me back.

"Would you two stop flirting and just make out already!" Embry calls from the living room and I hear Bella giggle.

"You hush or else you don't get fed." I smile at Paul before turning back to the food. "You're in charge of the chicken." I tell him, after I finish the sauce and noddles, I combine everything and call, "Dinner's ready!" Bella and I go first taking plenty for us knowing there wont be left overs.

Dinner goes over smoothly, and end up cleaning up at 11:00p.m. Embry goes to walk Bella home and I head up stairs with Paul.

"That was fantastic Nicole thank you." He spins me around in his arms and gives me a kiss.

"Oh I see your game, you're trying to sneak into bed with me huh?" I laugh walking into the room.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." He pouts.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I hold my hand to my heart and gasp grabbing heart.

"What if the nightmares come back? You don't want to wake up Embry in the night." I shrug and grab my pjs and head into the bathroom. I get ready for bed and head back into the room to find Paul 'asleep' on the bed.

"I know you're awake." I laugh as he gets up and waits for me to crawl into the bed. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight beautiful." With that he turns off the light and goes downstairs. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Paul's POV**

As much as I want to crawl into my bed with her, I have to respect her wishes. Especially after the story she told me about her dad and knowing that's what the creep Liam did to her. Took advantage of her by getting her drunk and sleeping with her. Just thinking about it gets me mad. I sit on the couch watching TV waiting for Embry to get home. He walks in around 11:30 with a smile on his face.

"Hey man, Nicole go to sleep?" He whispers.

"Yeah right after Bella left, I figured I'd just wait for you." I shrug as he sits next to me.

"She was serious about you staying on the couch huh?" He chuckles to himself.

"I guess so although the other night I got away with being in my wolf form in the bed with her. I rather sleep in human form though."

"Yeah I hear you, you can't sleep in wolf form with everyone's thoughts in your head while you're trying to sleep." He agrees with me.

We end up staying up late watching TV and just being typical guys. I actual enjoy having Embry's company at my house and talking to him one on one. He tells me about Bella and how he has to tread lightly after what the leech did to her, but she's coming around. Around 2 is when we hear Nicole screaming. I race upstairs to get to her, not knowing if there's an intruder or she's having another nightmare.

"Nicole!" I yell out as I get to the last step, Embry right me.

"Paul, where are you?" She calls out from the room as I walk in.

"I'm right here what's wrong?" That's when I smell it or rather her, the red head. I see Nicole sitting up with tears in her eyes.

"I thought it was you looking at me when I open my eyes I saw her. Who the hell was that?" She cries out and I wrap her in my arms.

"Embry call Sam and tell him the bitch is back and she's crossed a line." I growl out. "She must have smelt Bella's scent and thought Nicole was her."

Embry runs out of the room to phase and tell the others and make sure Bella is safe I'm sure. I hold Nicole to me tight as she shakes in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Nicole. I should have realized she was here. What can I do?" I ask her.

"Don't leave me here alone." She whispers.

"I won't leave you I promise." I run my hand through her hair to relax her, I hear Sam come in the front door and he climbs upstairs.

"Did she hurt Nicole?" He asks walking in turning on the light.

"She freaked her out enough." I tell him.

"She was only here a second, she didn't touch me. I barely even realized she was here before she was gone. It was a blur but the coldness told me it was real." Nicole explains.

"Stay here with Nicole, Jared won't be far he's tracking where she came from. Jake and Quil are trying to follow her scent to see where she'll go and hopefully chase her out. I'll have Embry stay with Bella and Emily, but she's not going to get that close again ever." Sam tells me before he heads back out. "Feel better Nicole." He calls out after.

"Come Nicole you need your rest. I'll be right here. Do you want me to phase, if it makes you feel better." I offer.

She shakes her head and lays down in the bed. "Just come here." She signs as I shut off the light and crawl in. She leans her back right up against my chest tucking her head under my chin. I hold her in my arms, I kiss the top of her head and whisper "I love you," before I shut my eyes.


	15. Ch 15 Victoria

Pack Mind

"Jacob, Quil I picked up her scent heading north from Paul's" Jared says following the fresh scent.

"Do you think she's heading toward Sam's?" Jacob asks already running that way.

"She's not getting anywhere near my house." Sam growls racing toward his house. "Jacob come from the east, Quil come from the west, Jared come from the north and we'll box her in. It's time that we get rid of the leech once and fore-all." Everyone matches pace racing toward where the scent leads.

There she is running toward Sam's house thinking she's faster. "We got her." Jacob thinks.

Quickly the wolves box her in the backyard, leaving no space for her to escape. Sick of the chase and her constantly dancing in between borders, Jacob leaps for her as he tries to find an escape. She screams in pain as he rips off her stone cold arm and shatters it into pieces. After the first lunge Quil dives in and rips off her other arm, Jared goes for her legs so she cant run away. Sam stand over her as she looks up at him, before she can let out another scream he tears her head off. They all work on tearing her to pieces to ger rid of her once and for-all.

"We got her now to just burn the pieces. Then we'll let everyone know it's safe again. Charlie and Bella can return home. I doubt Nicole will leave Paul's but she's okay to go whenever." Sam tell the boys.

Quil, Jacob, and Jared take care of the fire while Sam phases back to tell everyone.

Bella's POV

Emily and I stay in the living room not speaking a word as we fret over the boys, out there taking on Victoria. Embry paces the house back and forth on edge, it's killing him not being able to be out there helping. I want to call Nicole in the worst way but Sam said not to. I just wanted to know for myself if she's okay.

Suddenly we hear a commotion outside, Emily and I turn to look when we hear the screams. Embry signals for us to stay put while he goes to investigate. I bite off all my nails praying that it's Victoria screaming and not Nicole or someone else.

"It's ok now. They just finished off Victoria, you're safe again." Embry tells us.

I run up to him and leaping into his arms to celebrate. "You mean I can return home with Charlie again?" I ask.

"Yes, Nicole doesn't have to stay with Paul anymore, but to be honest I think she doesn't mind." We both giggle at that and look to see Sam walk through the door.

"Emily are you okay?" He asks running over to her as she leaps into his arms much like I did to Embry.

"Couldn't be better knowing my baby's father is okay." Emily smiles and kisses him.

"Baby?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, sorry Bella was going to tell you but with everything going on it slipped my mind." She looks at me apologetic.

"I'm not mad, I believe congratulations is in order." I hug Emily and Sam, and talk a little more about the baby.

"Alright we better get to bed we have the bonfire tomorrow so we're going to need our energy." Sam declares.

"Yes sir!" Embry jokes and I laugh. "Hey, I'm going to head back to Paul's and make sure Nicole's alright. I'll see you in my dreams beautiful." With that he kisses me and jogs outside to Paul's .I head upstairs and fall asleep instantly knowing I'm safe from Victoria forever.

Nicole's POV

* In the morning*

I roll over in the bed, trying to get the weight on my waist off me, bumping into something, or rather someone. I open my eyes a little to see Paul sleeping sound asleep next to me and his arm is the cause of the weight on me. I suddenly recall everything that happened last night leading to why he's in my bed. Feeling comfort in knowing he protected me I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I know your awake." he chuckles running his hand down my hair.

I shake my head no and bury further into him and the covers. "No I'm not."

"You sure about that cause most sleeping people don't defend themselves or talk back."

I look up at his face smiling down at me. I can't help but smile back at him feeling so happy. "You caught me, but then you must of been awake." He wraps his arm around me again and smiles.

"I was then I saw you rolling over so I pretended to be asleep." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Can we stay in here forever?" I ask snuggling into him.

He chuckles, "I wish but I think we have to get up eventually. Does this mean I can share a bed with you, rather than stay on the couch?"

"As long as you behave, I don't mind having you to keep me warm." He leans down and kisses my lips at that, then we lay in silence content.

"Hey you two ever going to come down and eat! I'm starving!" Embry yells up the stairs.

"When did Embry get back?" I ask as Paul holds me tighter as if to tell me not to get up.

"He came last night to check on you. He loves you like a sister and feels obligated to protect you too. But they got Victoria so you're save again to roam around."

"You mean I don't need my bodyguard anymore? You sure I kinda like having him around knowing no one can harass me when he's around." I run my hands over his eight pack to tell him I mean him.

"Babe I'll follow you to China and back if as long as you want me too." She shivers a little at my touch.

"Come on Embry's hungry and I'm sure you are too." I put on my silk robe and head downstairs with Paul close behind me.

"About time I was ready to eat my hand off." Embry huffs from the table.

"You know Embry you could make breakfast for yourself, it's not that hard." I tease.

"But you, Bella, and Emily do such a better job at it." He pouts.

"I don't even know what Paul has I only picked up what I needed for dinner last night." I open the fridge to find nothing.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast, my treat then I just have to stop at the shop. You two could head over to Emily's or the beach before the bonfire." Paul suggest scratching his head in embarrassment at his fridge.

"Emily usually cooks for you?" I ask and he nods his head. "How about we go to breakfast, I can got to the shop with you cause I'm curious. Then I'll take you grocery shopping so we don't eat all of Emily's food." I smile.

"Sounds good to me, Embry?" Paul looks at him.

"As long as I get food I'm down." I chuckle at that before heading upstairs to get ready.

"Paul you're going to need a shirt." I laugh and run upstairs as he pretends to chase me. I go into the bathroom taking a quick shower and changing my close. I blow dry my so it flips out and put on a little make up as fast as possible. "You're turn." I sing out to Paul and he smacks my butt with a towel.

"Hey!" I turn back to him.

"Just wanted to tell you how sexy you look." He leans in and kisses me with a lot of tongue.

"Thanks handsome. Now get your cold shower over with." I wink at him and skip downstairs giggling and I hear Embry snicker.

"Not one word Embry!" Paul yells before going into the bathroom.

"I kinda like embarrassing him." I tell Embry and he laughs.

"Yeah it's fun. I like joining you, but I get beat up after and you don't." He laughs with me.

"The perks of being me." I tease. We go back and forth about Paul when I feel strong arms scoop me up from behind.

"What was that?" Paul asks as I giggle like a little kid who got in trouble but knows they're too cute to get punished.

"I think you're foxy that's all." I laugh and Embry smiles at us.

"I can't wait till Bella completely opens up to me and we can be like you two." He admires us.

"Guess you imprinted on the wrong girl." Paul teases and Embry punches him as we head out the door.

"Boys boys BOYS! Knock it off before the neighbors see and call the cops." I laugh, about to open my door when Paul appears and opens it for me. "Thank you sweetie." I laugh and kiss his cheek getting in my car. Embry makes kissy noises at us and I stick my tongue out at him and laugh. We pull into the parking lot of some local diner.

"You're going to love this place." Paul smiles at me.

"Plus we know the owner." Embry chimes in.

"Then why are we still sitting in the car? I know you two are hungry." I smile as they jump out of the car and Paul comes around and opens my door before I even unbuckle.

"Hey Sue, I brought you someone to meet!" Embry announced, making me blush as Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"How's the lucky girl?" A woman who I assumed was Sue asked.

"Nicole Wolff and unfortunately she didn't get lucky since she's with..." Embry was cut off by a high pitch scream.

"UNCLE PAUL!" Two little girls came running over and hugging Paul's legs.

"Hey my favorite little munchkins!" Paul scooped both them up and they started talking over one another to him.

"Hello Nicole, I'm Sue Clearwaters. Close friends with Charlie and Billy. Those two are my nieces or rather great nieces. Claire and Sarah, they just love Paul you might not get him back." I shake Sue's hand and laugh.

"That's quite alright Embry is going to keep me company today anyways, right?" I bump hips with him.

"You got it babe." Embry throws his arm around me earning a growl from Paul.

"Oh hush you have your arm full with two beautiful ladies and you don't hear me growling." I say smiling at him and the girls and they just seemed to notice me.

"Paulie who's that?" One tries to whisper.

"She's pretty." The other one says staring at me.

"She sure is isn't she?" Paul agrees and I blush again, "Girls this is my girlfriend, Nicole." He looks at me to make sure it was okay to call me his girlfriend and I nod.

"Would you two like to join us for breakfast Paulie is paying." I giggle and see he's not fond of being called Paulie by the way he scrunched his nose. They both clapped their hands and say yes to eating with us.

I hear Sue asking Embry behind us, "Did I just hear Paul Lahote call that gorgeous girl his girlfriend?"

"You heard correctly, go ahead and faint I'll catch you." I hear him tease.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." She says before Embry walks next to me.

"Uncle Paul can I sit next to Nic-cole?" The brunette one asks Paul as he carries them to the table.

"Sure Claire, Sarah where are you going to sit?" So Sarah is the blonde and Claire is the brunette.

"You!" Sarah screams hugging Paul's neck and I smile at the sight.

"I should have figured." He chuckles and puts them down when we reach the table.

"You got a thing for blondes or something." I whisper in his ear before I go to sit giggling.

"You could say that." He winks at me. We sit at a round booth Paul and I next to each other with the girls on our sides and Embry brings up the rear next to Claire.

I end up getting to know Claire and how Emily is also her aunt and so the whole pack has become her uncles. She tells me that Paul and Embry are her favorites because they play pretty pretty princess with her and Sarah. She also whispers that Sarah has a crush on Uncle Paul. I laugh and smile at the Embry and Paul as they try to play off that she's lying. Sarah sits on Paul's lap eating her pancakes and giggling every-time Paul tickles her.

Eventually I get up to go the bathroom but really I look for Sue. When I find her I ask for the check so I can pay for the boys. She tells me it fine that she never makes the boys pay for everything they do for them. I guess that she knows they're werewolves then. I give her a hundred dollars and make her keep it. I head back to the table and Paul gives me a look and I realize he heard the whole thing, I just smile.

"Almost ready?" I ask and they all get up.

"That was really nice of you, but you didn't have to do it." He tells me then gives me a quick kiss.

"I wanted too." I tell him and Claire hugs my legs.

"You'll come back soon right?" She asks.

"You'll see me again no worries." I laugh and kneel down to hug her, Sarah gives me a glare I'm guessing from kissing Paul and I hear him try to explain it to her. But I'm not listening as Liam comes in through the kitchen.

"Excuse me sir what are you doing?" Sue asks.

"Nicole, we have a problem the paparazzi are outside having a field day. I was driving by when I saw them and your car. I came in through the back luckily no one saw me."

"Do you know why they're here." I get up and Claire leans into my legs.

"I couldn't ask but I'm assuming it has something to do with you. Has your manager called?" I shake my head no when I realize I left my phone at Paul's.

"I don't have my phone. How are we going to leave?"

"They can go out the back no one is there cause they cant get a good photo over there. Then can take my car and I'll go with you in your car and we'll meet up somewhere." He told me.

"Okay, can we meet at your garage? We'll follow you there." I tell Paul and Embry, Embry nods but Paul shakes his head.

"I don't like this plan at all." He disagrees with us.

"Paul it's the only way to protect you and Embry and the boys." And he nods understanding. "Bye girls I'll see you later tonight maybe." The girls hug him and go over to Sue before him and Embry go out the back. Liam and I wait to make sure the paparazzi didn't ambush him before we head out the front.

"Nicole is it true your cheating on Liam?"

"Liam did you really abuse Nicole?"

"Is that why you were arrested?"

"Nicole why are you still Liam if he beats you?"

Liam holds me away from the paparazzi as much as he can and I cling to him. Finally all the questions just make me snap.

"Liam and I are in love. He would never hurt me like that, there was a misunderstanding and someone called the police. You can check the police records Liam didn't do anything wrong. Now please back away from my car so we can leave in peace." That only made them swarm us more and they tried to jostle Liam to get him angry and started to work. "Liam dont let them upset you." I whispered and he listened.

"Please back up sir we'd like to get in the car." Liam asks one the paparazzi.

"I don't believe you two are in love." He challenged. That made Liam angry and with that he grabbed me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss and I tried to pretend they were as good as Paul's but it wasn't. After we pulled apart they backed off and me got into the car and drove off managing to catch up with Paul and Embry a few blocks down where they waited.


	16. Ch 16 Why

**Bella's POV**

Embry was texting to let me know he was going to hang out with Nicole while Paul worked at the garage. He was telling me all about the paparazzi outside and how Paul and him hand to go out the back way so no one see them. And Nicole had to go with Liam who warned them about the paparazzi and pretend they were there together.

Emily and I decided to turn on E news to see if maybe they were covering the story on Nicole so we could find out why they were following her again. The Kardashians were and we were about to flip channels when the commercial came on and it showed Nicole and Liam.

"Update on Nicole and Liam's new found love. Has it already taken a turn for the worst or are they still going strong. Tune in to find out right after this." Some guy announced and I looked at the clock to see it would be on in 10 minutes.

I texted Embry telling him that I just saw the story on tv and I would tell him what was happening after they showed it. He replied okay and told me that he was just waiting for Nicole and Liam to catch up with him and Paul in her car. Emily made popcorn while we wanted for the story to come on. Quil, Jared and Sam joined us asking what was up but we shushed them the story came on.

"Nicole Wolff and Liam Hemsworth have just made their relationship public after secretly dating for months. Right after they announced it to Seventeen magazine everthing started to go down hill for the couple. We set out to find out the truth about the rumors. Is Liam really abusing Nicole? Is Nicole cheating on Liam to get back for the boyfriend that cheated on her?" They show pictures of Nicole and Liam some together and others alone. A picture of Nicole, Emily and Sam pops up with them outside

the maternity store and Emily chokes on a popcorn kernel and I gasp.

"We sent out our crew to find out the truth and we found the couple dining in a small town together today, since Nicole's concert has been rescheduled to tomorrow. When asked about Liam's arrest Nicole told the camera's it was all a misunderstanding." A clip of Liam and Nicole outside of Sue's diner came up and Nicole declared her love for Liam and said everything was a misunderstanding about his arrest, which it was and charges were dropped.

"Nicole and Liam even got a little pda to prove the love for each other." Another clip shows Liam grabbing Nicole and kissing her passionately, if I didn't know better I'd think the two were in love.

"The man Nicole has been rumored to be dating behind Liam's back has turned out to be her cousin . She told the public while she's at her last stop on tour she'll be stayinng with her cousin Paul and visiting with other members of her family. At least when she's not dirtying up the sheets with Liam in their shared hotel room." Pictures of Nicole and Liam eating dinner at a hotel pop up then the one of Nicole with Emily and Sam pops up again.

"Nicole has even been spotted shopping at a maternity store with her cousin and his fiancee. Could there be a little Hemsworth or Hemswolff on the way, we sure hope so and wish the happy couple all the best." The man chuckles and moves on to another story.

"Oh my god!" Emily gasped, "Should I call Nicole?"

"Embry said she left her phone at Paul's" I say then realize something, "Paul is not going to like this, I don't even want to tell Embry knowing he's with Paul right now."

"Well we know the paparazzi is twisting the stories to get attention. Like we were shopping for Emily not Nicole. And Paul knows she has to pretend to be dating this guy.." Sam defends Nicole.

"Um did you see that kiss? Hell I would think they were in love if I didn't know better. I still believe it and I know she loves Paul." Emily says.

"Well the bonfire should be interesting tonight." Jared says.

"Bella you have to tell Embry maybe he can warn Nicole and they'll ease it to Paul." Emily tells me.

I call Embry and tell him a synopsis of the story and why the paparazzi were swarming the restaurant. I didn't realize he was still in the car with Paul when I called until I overheard the slamming of the car door and Embry calling after Paul. I hear the distant cry of Nicole calling for Paul to please stop and let her explain.

"Shit! Embry why didn't you tell me you were still in the car with Paul?" I say into the phone.

"You kinda started telling me what happened before I could get it out and then when I got the chance it was kinda too late. Maybe I should go and see if I can help the situation." I could hear yelling and I think it was Paul.

"I want you to just leave. I want you to stop pretending you like me when you're in love with someone else." I couldn't hear Nicole's reply, "Just go off with the love your life I don't want to look at you anymore!" I heard Paul yell again.

"Embry what is going on?" I ask into the phone and everyone is looking at me.

"Um Nicole is crying and getting into her mustang and it looks like Liam is following her in his car. Not sure where she's going but she's really upset. Paul stormed into the shop and slamming things around."

"Why isn't he listening to Nicole?" I ask.

"Well to him it sounds like she's been in love with Liam, they shared a passionate kiss right after he left, and now she's pregnant with this guys kid cause he didn't hear the rest of the story before he slammed the car door." Embry explained.

"I'm so stupid I was trying to tell you so you could warn Nicole and you could both ease Paul into it." I swore again under my breath.

"I know Bella. I'll try to fix this my buddy needs right now. It feels like hell to be away from your imprint so I know he's hurting." I hang up with Embry and fill Emily in since everyone else heard the story.

"Poor Nicole."

"Paul just needs to calm down then Embry can explain it to him and he can go apologize to Nicole." Jared says knowing Paul best. "I'll call him in a half hour and see how everything is going. Hopefully Nicole will stay at his house for now. I mean where else could she go she has a concert here tomorrow."

We all nod in agreement but stayed quiet for awhile. Eventually the boys goofed around like normal and Jacob came in and the atmosphere lifted. He told us he was at the shop when the fight happened. According to him Embry was handling the situation and Jacob thought it would be best to leave for the day since he was done with everything and just making Paul angrier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, just a quiet tapping.

"Come in!" Sam called figuring it was someone we knew and in walked Nicole, her eyes were blood shot red and you could tell she'd been crying.

"Nicole! Oh my god are you alright?" I rush over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine now just tired. I just wanted to say goodbye, I won't be gone long. I still have a concert tomorrow but I have to fly into LA tonight and attend an award ceremony with Liam. Maybe I'll see you after the concert tomorrow. Here's the tickets I promised and extra for whoever you want to bring." She smiled and gave me hug.

"Nicole you can't leave just because you got in a silly fight with Paul." Emily says.

"Well I can but that's not why I'm leaving. I'll be back for a little bit anyways. My agent called me after that story he wants me to be seen more with Liam. I still have a job to do and am image to uphold and I can't have the media finding out about the pack." She tells us.

"You promise to come back." Emily whispers hugging Nicole and she hugs her back.

"Yes, we have a wedding and baby shower to plan!" Nicole laughs halfheartedly. Liam pokes his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to head out if we want to take the private plane." He says.

"Work calls." Nicole shrugs and hugs Jacob and Sam before heading out, "Oh can I leave the 'stang here? Someone will get it tomorrow if not me."

"Of course." Sam says, Nicole leaves and Liam takes her hand and gives it a squeeze before letting go.

"This isn't good." Jared says.

"And tonight was supposed to be her and Paul's first date at the bonfire." Emily says sadly and Sam hugs her to him.

"Paul is going to have to clean up his own mess and learn not to jump to conclusions that all rumors are true."

"But she's leaving with Liam won't this just make things worse for them? Also they're both going to feel the pain of the imprint being separated like this." Jacob spoke up and we all got quiet again.

"I have to start making food for the bonfire, if we're still having it?" Emily asked.

"We can't cancel now." Sam said. So Emily and went into the kitchen baking our butts off.

**Paul's POV**

I'm such a dick, Nicole was just trying to keep the media from finding out about the pack and I get pissed at her for kissing another guy in order to protect me. She can't help that they're spreading rumors about her being pregnant either. I'm glad to know she was just shopping there for Emily and the paparazzi jumped to conclusions.

"Embry I need to make this right." I tell him as I finish working on a customers car. Jacob had left hours ago.

"Buy her some flowers, apologize then whisper sweet nothings to her before heading out to the bonfire. Maybe you'll even get laid tonight, if you play your cards right." Embry jokes.

"Shut up dickwad. But do you think flowers will help?" I ask.

"Yeah, Bella mentioned that Nicole's favorite has always been tiger lilies." I nod.

"I have no idea what those are." I sigh.

"We'll ask the flower lady or whatever they call it."

"The florist you moron."

"Okay I deserved that one but your starting to hurt my feelings Lahote." Embry mocked being hurt and we left for the day after locking up.

We went to the florist and got Nicole a beautiful bouquet of flowers with tiger lilies and pink roses and some green stuff. I wrote a note to go with it saying how sorry I was. I headed back to my place and say that her car wasn't there. I put the flowers in a vase and left them on the counter and figured I'd find her with Emily and I could bring her back here to talk. I headed over to Emily's and saw her car parked out front which was a good sign. I walked in and everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing. I scanned the room for Nicole but I didn't see her.

"Hey guys where's Nicole?" I ask assuming shes in back or something.

"Paul, she's not here." Bella says quietly.

"Is she outside? Her car is here." I raise one eyebrow confused.

"No Paul she left. She said she's flying into LA for work tonight and she'll be back for her concert."

"What do you mean she had to go? This is all my fault I shouldn't have told her to leave. When did she leave?"

"She left for the airport two hours ago, she's already gone." I ran out of the house and headed back to my place running upstairs to my room.

I see everything packed up and gone. I try to call her phone but it goes straight to voicemail. She didn't leave anything here, because she didn't plan on coming back. I crumpled on the floor and actually cried, I haven't cried in years since I was a young child. I dont even remember when the last time I cried.

Finally I got up from the floor and opened the liquor cabinet, I swore to never drink again after I phased. But now my heart was breaking so what was the point in feeling anymore. My phone went off and I picked up assuming it was Nicole calling me back.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Paul, you still plan on coming to the bonfire tonight?" Jared asks.

"What's the point and going?" I ask.

"Come on man it's tradition and your whole family will be there, the girls will be there, they'll want to see their Uncle Paul. You can't disappoint them."

"If I agree will you shut up?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes, but only if you mean it."

"But she wont be there." I say picking up the bottle.

"I know man but everyone wants to see you and its better to be with family than alone."

"Okay, I'll be there." I hang up and take a swing of whiskey. Pretty soon I'm drunk and I don't remember how I finished the whole bottle. I also don't remember calling Brittney but here she was the biggest slut I know besides Lauren and Jessica. Yeah she changed after I dated her.

I made out with Brittney but felt nothing but the alcohol. My body was numb I didn't even react when she started rubbing my pants trying to get more from me. My phone rang again and I went to answer just to get away from this girls slobbery mouth.

"Hello?" I answered slurring a little.

"Uncle Paul, you sound funny. Where are you?" I heard Claire asking.

"I'm at home why?"

"You're supposed to come to Auntie Emily's though." She cried into the phone.

"I'll be over soon baby girl." I said and got off the couch. "Come we have a party to go to." I sobered up a little after talking to Claire. Brittney follows after me trying to rub my dick the whole way there. I push her hand away starting to feel a little guilty over Nicole.

Then we arrived...


	17. Ch 17 Opps

**Pictures on my profile of Nicole's place and her dress**

**Nicole's POV**

For lack of better things to do while sitting on a plane with your fake boyfriend I told him as much as I could about Paul. Leaving out the werewolf stuff of course. I told him about Emily being pregnant but my agent wanting us to play up the baby idea then tragically lose it or something. Liam didn't like the idea as much as I hated it. He offered me advice on Paul and encouraged that he'd get over it and forgive me. With that I took a nap using Liam's shoulder as my pillow on accident, but he didn't mind.

I woke up before we landed and I guess Liam had fallen asleep too. We got off the plane and made sure too hold hands with the paparazzi always at the airport trying to catch a celebrity off guard. We took a taxi too the hotel near the award ceremony. I'm sent up to a room and ordered to put on a robe. Then they attacked me with makeup and did my hair prepared for us to arrive.

I look at my phone to see a missed call from Paul and Embry. I decide to text Bella to see why Embry called. She response right away. Telling me that Jared had borrowed Embry's phone after talking to Paul and he was worried about him. I put my phone away not wanting to get upset again and get ready to be the happy supporting girlfriend for Liam.

I get dressed and finally everyone has left the room so I try to call Paul but he doesn't answer. I finish putting on my accessories and wait for the time to pass. I already regret leaving but I still had my job to do. I hear a soft knock on the door and I answer it.

"Wow, Nicole you look beautiful." Liam says, we could be great friends I bet.

"Thank you Liam you look very handsome."

"You ready to go?" He asks and I nod. "This is Jennifer and Josh my costars we'll be sharing a limo with them."

"Nice to meet you both." I nod at them and they smile.

"If it makes you feel better they used to say that Josh and I were dating." Jennifer laughs and I join her.

"The perks of being a celebrity right?" We chat on the way to the limo giggling and talking about how crazy being in the limelight is.

The red carpet is great, I sign some posters and take pictures with as many people as I can. Sometimes Liam joins in on the picture making the girls swoon. As soon as we started walking I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I start falling to my knees gripping my chest thinking I'm having a heart attack. Liam catches me and tried to hold me up asking what's wrong over and over. Eventually the pain lessens and I stand up feeling a little better and I assure everyone around me I'm fine.

The award show goes through like a blur, I hadn't even realized I was nominated for hottest female star. Then they were calling my name with Liam's and he had to make me stand up before I realized what was happening. So my shocked face was real and like an idiot I thought I was standing up to let Liam by so I sat back down again and he turned back and told me I won too.

I made a short acceptance speech with Liam, letting him do most the talking. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we left the stage heading for our seats. I sat back down next to Jennifer embarrassed.

"Don't worry you just seemed shocked at lease you didn't trip going up to accept your oscar." She reassured me and I laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"My agent knew we were both going to win and he tried to tell me to propose to you while we were on stage or he'd drop me as a client. I told him if made me marry you I'd drop him." Liam whispered to me.

"Glad he changed his mind no offense." I whisper back and Liam smiles.

After the show the limo dropped off Josh, then Jennifer, then I was next. On the way I looked at Liam.

"Well that was fun. Where are you staying?" I ask to make conversation.

"I was gunna go back to the hotel since my house is in Australia plus we're leaving tomorrow anyways." he says.

"Liam why didn't you tell me?! You're more than welcome to my place I have plenty of extra rooms." I say as we pull up.

"You sure?"

"Of course. What are fake girlfriends for?" I laugh as we get out and head inside. I'm a little embarrassed about my sort of mansion. I can't image bringing Paul here. The whole pack could live here.

"Thank you Nicole." Liam says as we're inside.

"Don't mention it I owe you one for not proposing." I laugh as my dog comes running at the sound of my voice. I owe a little pomsky named Scout, I pick her up and head upstairs with Liam behind me. "You can stay here, this is one of my guest bedrooms. Goodnight Mr. Hemsworth."

"Goodnight Nicole." With that he headed into his room as I went to mine.

I decided to try and call Paul again since we left the awards early is was only 8:30. After a few rings he answered.

**Paul's POV**

We arrived to the bonfire and I was happy again or maybe it was the alcohol doing that. I didn't care anymore as long as I didn't think about her. Sarah and Claire ran up to me for hugs. I put them down and greeted everyone. But they weren't that happy to see me or rather Brittney. I forgot about her again since she wasn't Nicole.

"Paul what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sam tried to alpha order me but I was too drunk to comprehend it clearly.

"I came to party! What's wrong with bringing a guest? You were going to let me bring Nicole so I found a replacement when she decided to leave me." I defended.

"You know why Nicole was invited but she is not welcomed her it is against pack rules and you know that." Sam came closer to me and I knew he could smell the alcohol. "I can't believe you even came here in the state you are in, drunk."

"Hey, you guys begged me to be here now you're upset I came. Well fuck you." I spat at Sam immediately regretting it.

"I order you to leave. Take the piece of trash you dragged in with you and come back when you've sobered up and learned some manners." Sam towered over me.

"Oh mah gawd Pauly are you going to let him talk about me like that." Brittney complained but I ignored her. I let Sam rip the keys out of my hand before turning away from everyone and leaving. I grabbed Brittney and brought her to the edge of the driveway. "Are we going back to your place or not?" She asked, "Or do you wanna do this here?" She started to get on her knees.

"Go home Brittney." I growled and pushed her away from my crotch.

"What the hell you called me!" She squawked.

"And I'm telling you to go home and find someone else I'm no longer interested and I never will be again." She kicks her feet and whines but I just walk away before jogging back to my house.

I take all the alcohol in my house and smash it outside so I won't be tempted again. Then I go upstairs and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Nicole hoping to just hear her voice once more. It's only 6:30 pm when the pain shoots through my heart and grip my chest in fear I'm having a heart attack or something. After awhile the pain lessens but never really goes away completely. I decide to stay in the bed smelling her on my sheets and pillows.

At 8:30 my cell phone rings. It takes me a few rings for me to realize it's my phone.

"Hello?" I answer with a sigh feeling the pain in my chest again.

"Paul?" Oh great I'm imaging Nicole's voice now, while I'm slowly dying. "Paul it's me, Nicole."

I don't say anything I can't figure out if it's really her or not.

"I knew I shouldn't have called, sorry I bothered you." She says and I panic.

"Wait Nicole don't hang up please." I beg and I know she's listening since I don't hear the dial tone. "Is it really you?"

"What are you drunk? Who else would it be I'm sure as hell not Embry." She snaps and I chuckle alittle knowing it's her.

"I'm not going to lie I'm a little drunk. I threw everything out though after I realized how stupid I was. Where are you?" I ask

"I'm at home." I get confused till I realize she lives in California.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for how I reacted to the rumors and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was going to apologize in person but you left and I know it's my fault and I hope you come back. Emily already misses you and Embry misses you." I tell her not admitting I miss her like hell.

"I'm sorry I left but I had to go work it wasn't just because of you, although I might have said no if you hadn't told me to leave." She says quietly.

"I know I'm an idiot you just make me crazy." I try to lighten the mood.

"Now it's my fault your crazy?" She giggles, "So Embry misses me huh?" She teases me.

"Well yeah and the girls miss you too. Even Sarah."

"Well I miss them too. Paul I have a question."

"Yeah what is it?" I ask.

"Nevermind you probably don't know the answer. It's just I got this sharp stabbing pain in my chest when I was on the red carpet. I thought I was having a heart attack." She confesses.

"I had that too. I still have it actually but it's starting to lessen. It's the imprint, it physically hurts us to be apart and the longer we're apart the worse it gets." I explain.

"Oh, so it'll be gone tomorrow hopefully when I fly in?" She asks.

"Yeah once we see each other."

"Alright well I need to go to bed goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Nicole." I sigh and hang up wishing I could have talked to her more, I was lucky to talk to her at all.

* **Next Morning** *

I woke up to a loud knowing on my door, by the time I got up it had stopped. I figured Embry must have come sometime in the night and he answered the door. I jog downstairs to see Emily, Sarah, and Claire.

"Oh good your up can you please babysit the girls? That is if your not too hungover." Emily asks and Embry just stares at me.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine now." I reply, all I can think is Nicole will be back today and hopefully I can convince her to stay.

"YAY!" The girls cheer and run into my legs and I pretend to fall from they're strength. "We love you Uncle Paul." They say while climbing on me.

"I love you guys too." And they giggle as I tickle them.

"Did Quil really impring on Claire?" Embry asks.

"Yes, now make sure he stays away from her." Emily says being a protective aunt.

"What?" I ask as Emily leaves.

"Dude you missed it Quil came and laid eyes on Claire and boom he imprinted. Now it's just Jacob and Jared for bachelors." Embry laughs.

"Quil is silly." Claire laughs and jumps off me and Sarah chases her.

"By the way is that chick here?" Embry whispers talking about Brittney.

"I sent her home right after Sam kicked me out." I reply finding the girls in the kitchen. "I don't have anything to cook for them." I sigh. "Come on girls we're going to the grocery store."

"Uncle Paul where's Nicole?" Claire asks as I head out to the truck carrying Sarah while Embry carries Claire.

"She had to go to work so now she's at home." I explain.

"Why did you bring that other girl to Sam's if Nicole is your girlfriend?" Sarah asks and I sigh.

"If I buy you two a toy at the store do you promise to stop asking questions?" They both say yes and sing along to the radio after I get them strapped in. I push them through the grocery store in a cart, letting them each pick out a stuffed animal before we check out and head back home. I get them out of the truck carrying groceries with Embry when I see Nicole sitting on the porch.

"Hi," She says looking at me and I just look back her with my mouth opened. "Is this a bad time?" She asks.

"No I was just going to make breakfast for the girls please come in." I tell her getting over my initial shock.

"I don't have a lot of time before my dress rehearsal but I had to see you. You sounded so upset on the phone and once I hung up the pain started again." She follows me into the house.

"Girls why don't you watch tv in the living room with Uncle Embry?" I tell them as I set down the groceries and see them watching us.

"But you're more fun." Sarah says and Nicole smiles.

"I promise to play with you after breakfast."

"Okay!" They skip into the living room and I hear Embry turn on the tv.

I look at Nicole leaning against the counter looking at the floor with her arms wrapped around herself. I've never seen her so vulnerable before, she's usually more feisty. I hate seeing what I did to her. I walk over to her and just wrap her in my arms and she holds me back.

"Nicole, I'm so sorry. Don't ever leave me again. I act really stupid when you're gone. I got drunk for the first time since I've phased and did some bad stuff." I whisper in her ear.

"How bad?" She looks up at me not moving away.

"I called one of the girls I used to sleep with when I was a prick. I promise nothing happened we just kissed and I was really drunk when it happened. When she asked to sleep with me I sent her home." I confess.

"Paul" Is all she says and I have no idea what she's thinking.

"I swear it will never happen again. You're the only girl I want, the only person that can make me happy. And I bought you these because Bella said tiger lilies are your favorite." I reach behind her and grab the vase with the bouquet.

"Oh my god it's beautiful. No one has ever bought me tiger lilies!" She has tears of joy in her eyes.

"Will you stay here with me?" I ask.

"Like move in? Or stay the night?" She laughs and it's the best thing I've heard all day.

"I want you to eventually move in." I smile at her.

"Say yes!" The girls yell and Nicole and I turn to see them watching with Embry.

"Sorry they made me." Embry says and Nicole laughs.

"Oh I don't know..."


End file.
